Todo Por Amor
by Rising Secret
Summary: Sakura es una pobre campesina que se mete a trabajar al castillo de los Uchiha. Ahí encuentra a sus mejores amigos y el amor y este amor es correspondido. Pero alguien los va a intentar separar. SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

**Todo Por Amor**

**Cap. 1 Una nueva vida**

Hace mucho tiempo, en el reino de Konoha, estaba una pobre campesina caminando por las callejuelas del reino. Esa campesina tenía el cabello largo de un exótico color rosa, tenía unos ojos de color jade, la piel pálida era esbelta y alta, su nombre Sakura Haruno. Bueno volviendo a la historia, Sakura acababa de quedar huérfana, su madre ya había muerto hace tiempo, para ser exactos cuando dio a luz a Sakura y su padre murió en la guerra hace poco, por lo que estaba completamente sola. Ella intentaba conseguir un trabajo ya que no tenía ni un solo centavo, recorrió todos los pequeños negocios del reino pero no había lugar. Siguió así por varios días hasta que llego al castillo de los Uchiha. Los Uchiha eran dueños de las tierras de Konoha y más. En fin; hablo con el guardia de la puerta principal **(INNER: ok eso es muy obvio)** y entro siendo escoltada a la cocina, ahí espero a que la jefa de cocina la atendiera. Espero poco tiempo porque enseguida llegó una mujer rubia de ojos castaños, traía el cabello amarrado en dos coletas bajas. Se acerco mas a Sakura, la observo unos instantes y luego hablo.

-Eres muy joven, pero; aun así eres de utilidad, luego trabajaras para uno de los señores.- dijo la rubia.

-S-s-si señora. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer en estos momentos?- dijo Sakura.

-Pues lo que puedes hacer será, trapear los pisos de los salones y pasillos, desempolvar los cuadros, poner los arreglos florales en las habitaciones, te diremos como le gustan a cada uno de los señores y ayudaras en la cocina. Con eso ahora basta para ver que tan útil eres.- le dijo y luego hizo una señal para que la siguiera.

La llevo a los cuartos donde dormían todas las chicas del servicio. Le enseño donde estaban todas las cosas que necesitaba para hacer sus labores y le dijo que también acababa de llegar una chica que haría las mismas labores que ella. Sakura se alegro mucho, no tendría que perderse tanto, hasta que se supiera de memoria todos los lugares que tendría que limpiar. Le pregunto si en ese momento tenía que ponerse a trabajar. Ella le dijo que ya estaba anocheciendo, Sakura dio un vistazo por una de las ventanas y se dio cuenta que en verdad ya estaba anocheciendo, así que se dirigió a los cuartos. Al entrar vio que había tres chicas en el mismo cuarto donde ella también dormiría.

-Ho-hola soy Sakura acabo de empezar a trabajar en el castillo.- dijo un poco apenada.

-Mucho gusto Sakura yo soy Ino y también entre a trabajar aquí hace poco, hace dos semanas aproximadamente.- dijo una rubia de ojos azules.

-Ho-ho-hola Sa-sa-Sakura yo soy Hi-Hinata. Yo atiendo al conde de Konoha, su nombre es Na-Na-Naruto Uzumaki.- dijo una chica de cabello azul y ojos color perla.

-Mucho gusto Hinata.-

-Hola, yo soy Tenten. Yo ayudo en la cocina casi todos los días y atiendo al duque de Konoha, su nombre en Neji Hyuuga, pero casi nunca está aquí así que hago de todo un poco.- dijo una castaña que tenía el pelo amarrado en dos chongos y los ojos eran cafés.

-Mucho gusto.-

Empezaron a platicar mientras que tendían sus camas y se ponían sus pijamas. Sakura estaba muy emocionada por su próximo nuevo día, no es que le gustara hacer la limpieza pero eso era mejor que nada. Aunque sea tenía un techo, comida, y ganaría unas cuantas monedas. Estuvo dando vueltas en su cama casi toda la noche, tenía miedo, todo era muy grande. Se quedo despierta hasta ya muy entrada la madrugada, el sueño la había vencido.

Despertó gracias a que Ino la levantó. No es que Sakura durmiera demasiado, sino que estaba desvelada. Le dieron un uniforme para que pudiera trabajar. Las cuatro subieron a desayunar y a preparar el desayuno a los señores y a los habitantes del castillo. Después de preparar el delicioso banquete, solo Sakura e Ino se dirigieron a sus actividades de limpieza, y habían decidido en empezar con los salones. Sakura se preguntaba como seria trabajar especialmente para uno de los señores del castillo, ya que vio a Hinata y Tenten muy alegres, cuando se dirigieron a sus trabajos. Así que quiso preguntárselo a Ino.

-Oye Ino.- dijo captando su atención.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Si claro Sakura. ¿Qué paso?- dijo tomando las cosas de limpieza.

-¿Hinata y Tenten te han contado, como es trabajar para los señores?- dijo en tono bajo.

-Emm, si, si me han contado, pero no mucho. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que me da curiosidad.- dijo apenada.

-Ja, no te preocupes. Pues, según me han dicho, el duque y el conde son muy amables con ellas.-

-Oh, interesante.- dijo Sakura y se encaminaron al salón principal.

Al llegar ahí Sakura se sorprendió, en verdad ese salón era muy grande, cuánto tiempo tardarían en limpiarlo, se dividieron la mitad del salón para así no manchar lo que la otra había limpiado. Después de eso se dispusieron a desempolvar los cuadros de todo el castillo, fue complicado ya que todos eran muy valiosos o únicos, Sakura casi ni tocaba los cuadros con el plumero. Al estar en uno de los pasillos pudo ver que en el estaban todos los retratos de la familia Uchiha desde el primer Uchiha hasta ahora. Simplemente ver los ojos negros penetrantes, la tez pálida y el cabello negro, Sakura pensó que los Uchiha eran dioses, eran realmente hermosos. Se quedó viendo el último cuadro el más reciente. Se le hizo muy guapo se quedo viendo sus "ojos" hasta que Ino la llamó.

-Si Ino ya voy.- dijo alejándose del pasillo.

-Vamos Sakura, que todavía nos queda hacer el arreglo floral de esta semana para los señores y eso no es sencillo.- dijo jalándola del brazo.

-Si Ino ya te escuche, no te preocupes.-

Fueron al jardín trasero y estuvieron viendo todas las que había ahí, había toda clase de flores. Era un jardín hermoso y realmente admirable. Cortaron unas rosas, tulipanes, jazmines, entre otras flores y volvieron al castillo. No eran demasiado complicados los arreglos, para la reina era un sencillo arreglo de tulipanes amarillos, rosas y morado. Quedo realmente hermoso y en si pudo ver el gran gusto de ella. De hecho era la única que quería un arreglo floral en su habitación, pero ella siempre quería que el castillo tuviera varios arreglos así que cerca de las habitaciones de sus hijos mando poner un arreglo de margaritas y otro de azucenas. Y para otros lados del castillo pedía más de rosas y jazmines.

Terminaron un poco tarde pero llegaron a la cocina cuando estaban empezando a cocinar la cena de los señores. Estuvieron hablando entre las cuatro muy animadamente, hasta que la jefa de concina les llamo la atención.

-Lo sentimos Tsunade-sama.- dijeron las cuatro.

Volvieron a sus trabajos y terminaron el exquisito banquete. Hinata y TenTen tomaron las bandejas de sus señores y se fueron siguiendo a Tsunade mientras era ayudada por unos de los criados para llevar todos los platos de los señores. Sakura e Ino se quedaron platicando en la cocina muy a gusto.

-Y ¿Qué te pareció tu primer día trabajando aquí?- dijo Ino riéndose un poco.

-La verdad estoy muy cansada, no pensé que trabajar en el castillo fuera tanto esfuerzo.- dijo dando un suspiro.

-Si mis primeros días fueron así, jajaja.- Dijo riéndose.-Si pero según Hinata y TenTen ellas se cansan más que cuando solo trabajaban en la cocina, por ello planeo quedarme en la cocina si es que no me ponen con el príncipe.- dijo sonrojándose.

-¿Con quién?- dijo algo confundida.

-Pues con el hijo menos de los reyes, Sasuke.- dijo más roja.

-Y ¿Quién es ese?- dijo Sakura con una cara de confundida.

-¡Qué!- dijo asustando hasta al cocinero.- ¡Como que no conoces a Sasuke-kun!-

-Señorita más respeto por el joven príncipe.- dijo en cocinero un poco molesto.

-Si lo siento.- dijo sin tomarle tanta importancia.- Bueno te decía, Sasuke es el hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha. Es realmente guapo, mira mañana que estemos limpiando los cuadros te lo muestro.-

-Si tú lo dices.- dijo Sakura sin tomarle tanta importancia y dirigiéndose a ayudar al cocinero.

Siguió ayudando en la cocina, lavo los trastos sucios y limpio la cocina con ayuda de Ino. TenTen y Hinata llegaron ya cuando solamente faltaba limpiar los platos que habían usado para comer los señores. Después de limpiar todos los platos y de acomodarlos en su lugar; se alejaron hacia sus habitaciones. En medio del camino uno de los ayudantes llamó a TenTen diciendo que la necesitaban. Ella se despidió de las chicas y se fue rápidamente a atender lo que le habían pedido. Las otras tres simplemente se encogieron de hombros y siguieron su camino.

Sakura estaba exhausta así que cuando llegó al cuarto, simplemente se preparó para dormir y se acostó rápidamente en su cama, necesitaba recuperar las fuerzas para el día siguiente. Por otro lado Hinata e Ino estaban platicando un poco, para esperar a TenTen, para que les dijera por que la habían llamado a atender al duque.

-Hinata. ¿Y cómo te fue hoy con el conde Uzumaki?- dijo desinteresadamente.

-Pue…pues bi…bi…bien, como siem…siempre des…desde que tra…trabajo con él.- dijo sonrojándose un poco q Ino ni lo noto.

-A… estoy celosa de ti y de TenTen, a mí me gustaría trabajar para uno de los Uchiha especialmente. Debe de ser divertido.-

-No lo creo, sabes que los jóvenes Uchiha son muy serios y no muestran sus sentimientos.- dijo seria.

-Si Hinata lo sé, pero con solo pensar que puedo estar cerca de Sasuke me emociona mucho.- dijo poniéndose colorada.

-¡Ino! Sabes perfectamente que solo pedirán a una de ustedes cuando ellos quieran y sabes que no eligen ellos.- dijo ya un poco enojada.

Siguieron discutiendo un rato sobre eso hasta que escucharon como se abría la puerta de su habitación, detrás de la puerta estaba TenTen, estaba un poco agotada así que solo se puso su pijama para irse a dormir, cuando abrió su cama Ino y Hinata se sentaron en ella para que no se escabullera de su interrogatorio. TenTen las vio asustada sabía que los interrogatorios de esas dos eran de locura. Trago pesadamente y espero el bombardeo de preguntas.

-Y ¿Por qué te han llamado a estas horas?- dijo Ino yendo directamente al grano.

-Para nada importante Ino. Ahora si me permites me quiero dormir. ¿Te molesta?- dijo un poco fastidiada ya que eso pasaba a menudo.

-Ya TenTen no te enojes.- dijo queriendo retándola.

-Es que no me gusta que me hagan esos interrogatorios, aparte estoy cansada.- dijo ya más calmada.

-Está bien TenTen, es mejor dormirnos.- dijo ya resignada Ino.

Las dos se pararon de la cama de TenTen y se dirigieron a las suyas. Mientras que ellas se iban a las suyas, no pudieron ver que TenTen estaba sonriendo mientras se metía a la cama.

**Está bien aqui acaba el primer capítulo. Como le ira a Sakura en su segundo día que trabaje en el castillo de los Uchiha. Y ¿Por qué TenTen ****sonriera**? Bueno espero que les haya gustado. intentare subir mas rápido los caps. Gracias a todos lo que han leido. Porfis dejen Reviews, para saber si seguirle o no al fic. ^^. 


	2. El Arduo Trabajo

**Cap. 2 El Arduo Trabajo**

Sakura despertó temprano pero se dio cuenta de que se les había hecho un poco tarde. Se levanto casi brincando de la cama, se alisto y despertó a sus compañeras. Las tres se asustaron ya que sabían que Tsunade las regañaría por haberse quedado dormidas, se alistaron rápidamente y así las cuatro salieron corriendo hacia la cocina.

-Tsunade-sama nos matara.- decía Tenten acomodándose un zapato.

-Cállate Tenten. Roguemos que no sea así.-dijo Ino.

Llegaron a la cocina y la única que se atrevió a asomarse fue Sakura, el cocinero la vio y le hizo una señal para que se acercara y que todo estaba bajo control. Las cuarto entraron y rápidamente se pusieron a hacer sus tareas. Sakura, Ino y Tenten picaban algunos alimentos mientras Hinata sacaba en vino que tomarían los señores ese día. Lastimosamente para ellas, Tsunade llego a la cocina, si pudieran, los ojos de la rubia estarían lanzando llamas por lo enojada que estaba. Todas desviaron la mirada para seguir haciendo sus tareas, pero la voz de Tsunade les hizo volver a mirarla.

-Señoritas… puede alguien darme una explicación de por qué han llegado tarde.-

-Lo sentimos Tsunade-sama, nos hemos desvelado. No volverá a pasar.- dijo Ino.

-Mhm ¬¬. Bueno ahora Hinata, Tenten… apúrense que el duque y el conde las están esperando. Y pídanles una disculpa.-

-Hai Tsunade-sama.- después de eso las dos se fueron.

Mientras tanto Sakura e Ino terminaron de ayudar al cocinero y se fueron a hacer sus tareas del día, por hoy tenían que limpiar los pasillos, las escaleras y las recamaras. Al escuchar eso, Sakura pensó que tardarían todo el día, era demasiado trabajo para cumplir en un solo día. Pero al parecer a Ino se le hizo maravilloso, empezó a saltar de alegría cuando supo. Sakura se le quedo viendo, como buscando una explicación razonable, ya que no creyó que le alegrara tener que ir de arriba abajo todo el santo día. Afortunadamente Ino capto su mirada y le hizo una señal de que le diría. Así las dos salieron de la cocina y fueron por sus utensilios de limpieza.

-Ino… ¿Por qué tanta felicidad?- dijo Sakura.

-Porque nos toca limpiar las habitaciones.- dijo sonriendo.

-Y…eso es importante… ¿Por qué?...-

-Tonta, porque vamos a poder entrar a la habitación de Sasuke.-

-Ino ¬¬ sabes que no sé quien es pero… está bien.-

Las dos tomaron los baldes, las escobas y los cepillos para poder tener todo a la mano antes de empezar sus tareas del día. Empezaron por los pasillos pero Ino quería ir directamente a las habitaciones, pero uno de los guardias no la dejaba pasar. Se ponía a discutir con cada persona que le negaba el paso, afortunadamente, Sakura tomo del brazo a Ino para alejarse. Limpiaron muy bien todos los pasillo de la planta baja y al empezar a subir las escaleras, Ino jalo a Sakura y empezó a comer por un pasillo en específico.

-Ino… ¿A dónde vamos?- dijo intentando frenar.

-A que conozcas a Sasuke-kun.-dijo corriendo más rápido.

Sakura se dejo llevar y subieron un par de escalones para poder llegar al pasillo en donde estaban los retratos de todos los Uchiha. Al llegar, Sakura se volvió a sentir impactada por el físico de aquellas personas, empezaron a recorrer el pasillo ya a paso normal. Cada uno de ellos, tanto hombres como mujeres, tenían una mirada profunda e intimidante. Siguieron recorriendo el pasillo hasta llegar a la pintura más reciente, la cual Sakura había visto el día anterior. Ino se paro enfrente de ella y acaricio la pintura como si fuera una flor. Parecía que alucinada que ella estaba con la persona en sí, Sakura se acerco y miro más a detalle la cara en vez de solo verle los ojos. Su piel era pálida, con el cabello alborotado de color negro, pero los reflejos azules que hacia el sol en el, se podían apreciar unos cuantos mechones azules, la nariz la tenía perfectamente adecuada a su cara. Se quedo embobada viéndolo, en especial por esa mirada seria que solo a él le quedaba bien. Pero se dio cuenta de que estaban perdiendo el tiempo viéndolo. Tomo a Ino por el brazo y ambos se fueron de aquel pasillo.

-¿Y qué te pareció?- dijo Ino volviendo a tomar las cosas.

-Pues parece bastante estricto y de mal carácter.- dijo Sakura recordando aquella pintura.- Pero no lo debo de juzgar de esa manera a alguien sin conocerlo.-

-Yo desde que lo vi practicando esgrima me enamore de él. Es muy hábil con la espada, el arco y en equitación. Es el hombre perfecto.-

-Está bien… si tu lo dices.- dijo continuando con sus tareas.

Siguieron limpiando los pasillos toda la mañana, fueron de arriba abajo limpiando pisos y escalones; y para Sakura eso fue desgastante. Llegaron a la cocina para empezar a preparar los platillos para la comida y la única que tenía aminos para trabajar era Ino. Sakura se sentó en un banco y empezó a pelar papas, mínimo se podría poner a descansar son que se notara, tanto Hinata como Tenten no tardaron mucho en llegar, también se veían relajadas y con energías. Eso le dio envidia a Sakura moría por poder sentirse así en ese momento. Las cuatro empezaron a trabajar para así tener todo listo con ayuda del cocinero, claro está, para así descansar de verdad. Todo se veía exquisito, habían hecho un verdadero banquete. Lo pusieron todo en las bandejas y así las cuatro se pusieron a charlar.

-¿Y ustedes dos qué han estado haciendo pata que estén tan frescas como lechugas?- dijo Ino señalando a sus amigas.

-Yo nada en realidad. El duque he estado leyendo unos cuantos libros en la biblioteca. Ha sido muy aburrido.- dijo Tenten.

-El conde ha salido a montar con el príncipe así que me ha pedido solo arreglar su habitación.- dijo Hinata.

-Oficial, yo trabajare para uno de los príncipes, si se puede que sea Sasuke, pero es menos trabajo.- Ino protesto.

-Ino, aun así, seguirías trabajando como antes, a, por cierto, yo también arregle la habitación del duque así que no lo tienen que hacerle nada.- dijo Tenten.

-Lo sé. T_T.-dijo Ino.- ¿Sakura como te sientes?-

-Ya mejor y con energías. Vamos a arreglar las habitaciones mientras comen.-

Así las dos salieron y caminaron hacia las estancias de los señores, se metieron a la habitación real y admiraron todas las cosas que había en ella. Todo tenía un perfecto orden, así que se limitaron a no mover nada demasiado. Terminaron aquella habitación muy rápido y salieron dejando todo como estaba. Se enfilaron a la siguiente habitación, esa no tenía tantas cosas como la principal pero estaba bastante decente. Acomodaron todas las cosas, tanto la cama como los libros y los muebles; y acabando de hacer todo eso salieron. Por último habían dejado la habitación que Ino ansiaba visitar. Tocaron la puerta por si acaso el príncipe habría acabado de almorzar y estaba en sus habitaciones. No recibieron respuesta alguna por lo cual entraron. La habitación era bastante oscura, las cortinas tapaban todo el paso de la luz. Toda una pared está cubierta de libreros y libros, no había algo llamativo en el lugar, todo era penumbra. A Sakura le entro un escalofrío con solo haber entrado por unos instantes; le dijo a Ino que la esperaría en el pasillo y se fue.

Estaba parada a lado de la puerta de la recamara del joven príncipe, no sabía porque se había empezado a sentir mal. Se había sentido con pánico, como desesperada. Se rehusó a volver a entrar aun cuando se sentía mejor. Espero por mucho tiempo a Ino, pero cuando la vio salir, las dos continuaron caminando para llegar a su nuevo destino, la cocina.

-Ino. ¿Qué tanto hacías en aquella habitación?- dijo Sakura de repente.

-Nada, solo curiosear un rato.- dijo sin importancia.

-¿Y qué viste para que tardaras? Mínimo dejaste todo en orden. ¿No?- dijo deteniéndose.

-Claro que la arregle, así tenía más oportunidad de curiosear. Pues, nada en verdad, su recamara es bastante aburrida, tiene libros de caballería, esgrima, literatura y hechos históricos. Y solo tiene su ropa, la cómoda y un pequeño escritorio. Yo pensé que encontraría algo bastante bueno.- dijo Ino desilusionada.

-Ni modo Ino mejor suerte para la próxima.- dijo abriendo la puerta de la cocina.

Todo estaba tranquilo, el cocinero estaba parado con varios tipos de carne en la mesa, se veía bastante pensativo. Ino se sentó en un banco con aire deprimido, Sakura negó con la cabeza, esa muchacha debía superar eso, daba igual si su habitación era interesante o no. Camino hasta estar alado del cocinero y se quedo viendo las carnes al igual que él.

-Chouji. ¿Qué es lo entretenido de ver tanta carne junta?- dijo monótonamente.

-La verdad… nada. Es solo que no tengo idea de que preparar ahora. ¿Alguna idea?- dijo volteándola a ver.

-No, para nada. Déjame seguir pensando…mmm… tal vez puedes hacer un lomo bañado en vino blanco.- dijo como sugerencia.

-Magnífica idea Sakura, podemos hacer un sazón bastante bueno con algunos pimientos, especias y cebolla. Gracias Sakura.- dijo tomando la carne que no usaría para guardarla.

Así los tres empezaron a picar los condimentos, Chouji fue por un vino para poder hacer un buen lomo. Todos los condimentos los hicieron en cortes delgados para que la carne tuviera el sabor de ellos. De repente alguien abrió la puerta asustando a la peli rosa. Aquella persona tenía atuendos finos y pulcros. Sakura se pregunto quién era, tenía la mirada fría y penetrante, pero su sonrisa hacia que no se viera tan intimidante. Chouji hizo una reverencia la cual también hicieron las dos señoritas.

-Príncipe Itachi. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? No es normal que usted entre a estas habitaciones… las cuales no son dignas de usted.-

-No hay problema. Y… no necesito nada, es solo que huele demasiado bien lo que está cocinando. ¿Qué es?- dijo acercándose a la horno.

-Es un lomo bañado en vino blanco y especias.- dijo automáticamente Chouji.

-Eso es nuevo. Y suena totalmente delicioso. ¿De dónde surgió la excelente idea?- dijo viendo a los tres.

-Mía señor.- dijo Sakura de nuevo haciendo una reverencia.

-Te felicito. Vuelvo a decir que huele de maravilla y puedo apostar a que sabrá igual.- dijo viendo a Sakura fijamente.- Bueno me retiro para que sigan con esta exquisitez.- dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Al salir el príncipe, los tres siguieron poniendo manos a la obra. Pero seguían impresionados por aquella inesperada visita. Aunque Sakura solo llevara dos días trabajando en el castillo, sabía perfectamente que los señores jamás entraban a ese tipo de lugares. Así porfin terminaron sus labores, el lomo y todo lo demás para el banquete, que había quedado exquisito. Los pusieron en sus respectivas bandejas y lavaron los utensilios utilizados para tomar un merecido descanso después de tantas sorpresas.

**Aquí acaba el cap. 2 espero que les haya gustado. Y aunque me haya tardado siglos, pero porfin lo pude acabar. Muchas gracias a los RW de:**

**Hikisuiteru**

**Yoss**

**Setsuna17**

**Y espero poder recibir más. ¡SAYO nos leeremos luego y feliz año nuevo a todos!^^**


	3. Agradecimientos y un Nuevo Trabajo

**Cap. 3 Agradecimientos y Un Nuevo Trabajo**

Los cinco estaban en la cocina cómodamente mientras platicaban amenamente. Chouji seguía agradeciéndole a Sakura las magnificas ideas de los platillos que le había sugerido. Ino seguía en su estado depresivo, ya llevaba dos semanas así, pero poco a poco la iban sacando de ese estado. Hinata y TenTen seguían estando como lechugas todos los días y eso a Sakura le estaba dando curiosidad. De repente Ino recapacito lo que había pasado días atrás y de repente noto lo que había pasado.

-¡Sakura!- dijo asustando a todos.

-¿Qué paso Ino?- preguntó.

-¿Te acuerdas que el príncipe Itachi vino hace unos días?-

-Sí me acuerdo. ¿Por qué?- dijo curiosa.

-¿Viste como se te quedo viendo?-

-Emmm… no.- dijo Sakura haciendo memoria.

-Sakura, enserio, eres bien distraída. Te estaba comiendo con la mirada.-

-Ino. ¿Qué cosas estás diciendo? No creo que el joven Itachi me vea de esa manera.-dijo viendo rara a Ino.

-Eso dices Sakura. No tiene nada de malo que él te vea de esa manera. Es más, debes de sentirte halagada.-

Sakura solo ignoro a Ino, enserio ella estaba alucinando. Siguieron platicando hasta que empezaron a llegar los trastos usados por los señores. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, TenTen y Chouji empezaron a lavarlos pero entre más estaban en la cocina, su trabajo se hacía más pesado ya que Hinata y TenTen se tuvieron que ir para acompañar al conde y al duque. Además parecía que alguno de los señores no había acabado de degustar los platillos. Ino parecía estar realmente cansada, así que se había sentado al lado de donde Sakura estaba parada. Entre los tres que estaban en la cocina hacían un muy buen equipo, uno lavaba, otro secaba y el otro guardaba. En verdad era un muy buen equipo de limpieza, Ino y Sakura se despidieron de Chouji para dirigirse a sus habitaciones; estaban realmente cansadas. Lastimosamente, Ino empezó de nuevo a molestar a Sakura.

-Oye Sakura.- empezó a decir.

-¿Qué sucede Ino?- dijo sin verla.

-Si el príncipe te empezara a cortejar. ¿Lo dejarías?- dijo en un tono extraño.

-¡Ino! ¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo?- dijo automáticamente.- Perdón por mi vocabulario no fue el adecuado.- dijo calmándose.

-Bueno eso no importa, el punto es. ¿Lo dejarías?- insistió.

-Por supuesto que no. Él debe de fijarse en una princesa o en alguna que tenga su nivel social. Ninguno de su clase, en su sano juicio, se fijaría en alguien de categoría baja.-

-Tranquila Sakura. Es que… enserio el príncipe Itachi te veía de una manera sumamente extraña y misteriosa.-

-No lo noté, solo me incomodo el que él estuviera en la cocina. No es un lugar para él.-

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron al dormitorio, ahí Sakura e Ino limpiaron un poco este. Después de eso se pusieron sus ropas para dormir y se sentaron en una mesa que tení verdad para Sakura fue, realmente incomodo el saber que el príncipe había hecho acto de presencia en la cocina y mas se incomodo cuando Ino le dijo lo de como la veía. Intentó olvidar eso y siguió con una plática amena con la rubia. De repente se abrió la puerta, de ahí aparecieron sus dos compañeras, las acompañaron en la mesa y comieron unas cuantas frutas que habían traído. Estuvieron degustando la comida que tenían.

-¿Y a ustedes como les fue?- dijo Ino.

-Como siempre la verdad muy aburrido. Tanto el dique como el conde estuvieron con los príncipes todo el día. Solo algo si pareció cambiar, que fue la actitud del príncipe Itachi.- dijo TenTen.- Parecía sonriente y mas cálido.-

-Tienes mucha razón TenTen, yo también lo noté distraído al parecer estaba pensando en una doncella. Es más, hace dos semanas solamente comió el lomo que habían preparado y ha estado preguntando cuando lo volverán a preparar.- dijo Hinata.

-Ya ves Sakura te dije que no estaba alucinando.- dijo Ino mordiendo una manzana.

-¿De qué hablar Ino?- dijeron la unisonó Hinata y TenTen.

-Es que como ya les había dicho. El príncipe Itachi entro en la cocina porque, dijo que estaba siguiendo el olor de la carne. Pero…- siguió Ino.- al llegar vi que se le quedo viendo a Sakura de una forma… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero así como que le quería coquetear.-

-Ino ya te dije que estas alucinando, no es normal que hables así, aparte, ya te dije que él debe de fijarse en alguien de su misma posición.-dijo Sakura hastiada.

-Quien sabe Sakura… el joven Itachi nunca hacia actuado así, es más, ya los reyes le han presentado varias doncellas y princesas pero, él les ha sido indiferente.-dijo Hinata viendo a Sakura.

Así siguió su plática, Sakura se sentí cada vez mas incomoda. No creía que el príncipe la haya visto y se le hubiera cambiado el carácter. Sakura estaba realmente incomodo así que solamente mintió de que estaba muy cansada y que quería dormir. Esa fue la única excusa que se le ocurrió y gracias a ello, las otras tres decidieron hacer lo mismo. Así las cuatro jóvenes se metieron en sus camas, esperando a que el próximo día las levantara con energías suficientes.

Esta vez todas se despertaron a una hora prudente, tendieron sus camas y cada una tomó su turno para poder asearse. Al estar todas listas se encaminaron juntas a la cocina para empezar su día laboral. Entraron a la cocina y vieron a Chouji hablando con Tsunade, al perecer tenían una plática bastante interesante porque no se dieron cuenta cuando las cuatro jóvenes entraron. Ellas se quedaron en la entrada de la cocina y no se movieron hasta que los otros dos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de ellas.

-Buenos días. Espero que hayan dormido muy bien ya que tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer. Sakura me gustaría luego hablar contigo.-

-Por supuesto Tsunade-sama.- dijo Sakura cortésmente.

-Bueno, continúo con lo que decía. El día de hoy tendrán los señores un banquete en el salón principal, por lo tanto necesitamos hacer todo entre todas; de acuerdo.-

-Hai Tsunade-sama.- dijeron las cuatro.

-De acuerdo, TenTen y Hinata pro hoy nos ayudaran a limpiar el salón principal, los pasillos y los salones que conducen a este; además de sacar la vajilla. Por hoy es lo único que haremos ya que es un evento especial.- siguió.- Ino tu estarás con TenTen y Hinata, creo que entre ustedes tres podrán encargarse de eso.-

-Está bien Tsunade-sama.-dijeron las tres.

-Sakura acompáñame.- dijo Tsunade apartándose del grupo.

Sakura siguió a Tsunade hasta estar bastante lejos del grupo, abrió la puerta de la cocina y siguió caminando. Sakura estaba bastante asustada, no sabía qué era lo que Tsunade iba a hablar con ella, llevaba solamente casi tres semanas trabajando en el castillo y tenía miedo de que hubiera hecho algo indebido sin que se hubiera dado cuenta. La siguió por un buen rato hasta llegar a un gran par de puertas de madera fina, ahí Tsunade se volteo y le pidió a Sakura que esperará un momento, que ella vería si ya podían pasar o todavía no. Tsunade entro dejando a Sakura sola en ese enorme pasillo. Mientras tanto, Tsunade siguió caminando hasta llegar a donde estaban los reyes platicando con otros de los criados para preparar la fiesta de la noche. Hablo con ellos un poco para darles el aviso de que tenia a Sakura esperando al otro lado de la puerta. Ellos le pidieron cortésmente que la dejaran pasar y se alejo para poder ir por la joven. Sakura estaba tan nerviosa que tuvo que empezar a jugar con los dedos, ya que si no, hubiera tenido un ataque de nervios. De repente vio como la puerta se empezaba a abrir, se intento relajar cuando vio a Tsunade salir. No se veía para nada molesta o decepcionada. Al contrario estaba bastante "alegre," es bastante seria por lo cual no era normal verla sonreír.

-Sakura ven. Los señores quieren hablar contigo.- dijo a su lado.

-Hai Tsunade-sama.- dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Tanto Sakura como Tsunade abrieron las puertas del salón principal. Sakura había entrado varias veces, pero nunca había visto a todos los sirvientes ayudando en limpiar el salón, adornándolo entre otras cosas. Se dirigieron a un punto en específico al fondo del salón. Al irse acercando, Sakura se dio cuenta de que se dirigían a un par de personas elegantes y un porte único; los Uchiha. Sakura se asusto demasiado, pensó que había hecho algo en contra de ellos. Trago saliva pesadamente hasta que llegaron a lado de ellos.

-Disculpen la interrupción. Aquí está la joven.- dijo Tsunade cortésmente hacia ellos.

-Muchas gracias Tsunade. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo la reina.

-Sakura Haruno.- dijo tímidamente haciendo una reverencia.- Es un honor conocerlos.-

-Ven.- ordenaron ambos.

Sakura se acerco lentamente y con pasos temblorosos hacia ellos. Ellos lideraban la fila mientras se alejaban de toda la muchedumbre. Al estar prácticamente los cuatro solos, mandaron a uno de los sirvientes a buscar a una persona. Aun así los reyes se voltearon a ver a Tsunade y a Sakura.

-Nos hemos enterado que usted señorita ha sido la que ha ayudado al cocinero con los platillos de las últimas semanas. ¿Es cierto?-

-Emmm, si es cierto.- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¿Hubo algún problema con las comida?- intervino Tsunade.

Sakura se asusto demasiado, esas recetas se las sabia porque su madre había escrito algunas en unos pergaminos que había encontrado unos años atrás, sin embargo, jamás las había hecho. Tal vez no eran muy buena, hasta le había dado curiosidad probarlas pero sintió que era una falta de respeto hacer tal cosa. Seguía con la cabeza agachada esperando a que los reyes les dieran algo a Tsunade.

-Para nada. La verdad es que nos han maravillado con esos platillos.-dijo el rey.- Lo que queremos pedir es, si fuera posible, que Sakura se convirtiera en la ayudante del cocinero. Si se pudiera que empezara para esta noche, nos gustaría que nuestros invitados prueben esas exquisiteces.-

-Claro, por supuesto su excelencia.-dijo Tsunade.- Si nos permiten nos retiramos para empezar con nuestras tareas para tener todo listo para esta noche.-

-Por supuesto Tsunade pueden retirarse.-

Sakura y Tsunade hicieron una reverencia y salieron del salón para volver a la cocina. Sakura seguía con la cabeza agachada como si no hubiera escuchado lo que había hablando hace unos momentos. Estaba sumamente asustada. Llegaron a la cocina y todas y también Chouji estaban esperando a que llegaran para saber qué era lo que había pasado. Cuando vieron a Sakura como estaba pensaron lo peor.

-Tsunade-sama. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- dijeron los cuatro al unisonó.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, tranquilos. Sakura…- dijo volteando hacia la peli rosa.- ¿Qué opinas de lo que te propusieron los reyes?-

-Disculpe Tsunade-sama, pero… ¿Qué fue lo que me propusieron?- dijo levantando el rostro.

-Sakura; ¿Pusiste algo de atención en esa conversación?- dijo confundida.

-La verdad; no, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que me podían decir, que no escuche nada. Me bloque en mis propios pensamientos.-

-Está bien te lo repetiré. ¿Sakura te gustaría ser oficialmente la ayudando de Chouji aquí en la cocina?-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por aquello, enserio Sakura había sido una tonta al no haber escuchado eso. Esperaron a que contestara la pregunta, pero la peli rosa estaba sorprendida por aquella proposición. Se quedaron esperando un largo tiempo hasta que dijo que si lo haría. Todos la felicitaron ya que enserio se lo merecía, esos platillos habían sido bastante exquisitos y valía la pena que cambiara un poco su rutina. Después de todas las felicitaciones y unos cuantos cuchicheos Tsunade empezó a poner orden.

-A ver jóvenes ya fue mucha pérdida de tiempo. Ahora todos apúrense que dentro de unas horas llegan para el baile.- dijo viendo como todos se ponían a trabajar.

**Una gran disculpa a todos los que han leido este fic y han estado esperando a que lo continue. Se que me he tardado siglos en subirlo pero, por algunos problemas he tendio problemas con este fic y algunos otros. Aun así gracias por leer este fic y esperemos que nos leamos pronto. **


	4. El Baile I

**Cap. 4 El Baile I**

Todos en el castillo estaban apurados arreglando todo para que estuviera perfecto para cuando el crepúsculo terminara. Sakura y Chouji hicieron varios lomos como hace dos semanas, asaron varias carnes con diferentes sazones y demás cosas que hacían agua al paladar. Estaban realmente cansados, nunca habían trabajado así en toda su vida. Cuando terminaron de poner todo en la mejor vajilla que tenían y ponerlo de una manera sumamente sorprendente; tomaron asiento en unas sillas mientras se relajaban.

-Estoy exhausto, nunca había hecho tanta comida.- dijo Chouji quitándose el sudor de la frente.-Fue un mal día para que me empezaras a ayudar. Te prometo que no todo el tiempo es así.-

-Lo sé Chouji, yo también estoy exhausta. Por cierto. ¿Debemos estar en el salón para servirles a los señores y sus invitados?-dijo interesada.

-Sí, debemos recorrer las mesas por si se terminan los alimentos y poner unos cuantos más. Pero no toda la noche.-

-Parece que este día será muy largo.- dijo riéndose.

-¿Pero qué delicias son estas?- dijo una tercera voz asustando a los otros dos.

Sakura y Chouji se pusieron de pie de un brinco e hicieron una reverencia hacia la persona que había entrado. Sakura se puso nerviosa al ver esos penetrantes ojos negros, un hermoso color rosa empezó a aparecer en sus mejillas ya que las palabras de Ino la bombardearon una y otra vez en la cabeza. Intento desviar la mirada de aquel apuesto joven, cosa que realmente le costaba hacer. Aquel joven miraba a la peli rosa con gran interés, sabía que no era correcto pero, ella lo había cautivado con su originalidad y su belleza. Se acerco a la mesa donde estaban todos los platillos y los empezó a inspeccionar y a oler. Tanto Chouji como Sakura estuvieron al pendiente de lo que aquel hombre estaba haciendo.

-Chouji esto huele realmente delicioso. De nuevo te felicito.- dijo después de pasearse por toda la cocina. -Recibirá buenas críticas de nuestros invitados, se lo aseguro.-

-Muchas gracias joven, pero, todo esto es gracias a Sakura las recetas que me ha dado son excelentes.-

Sakura se sobresalto no le importaba que Chouji se quedara con el crédito, de hecho él era el que freía las cosas. Ella simplemente picaba los condimentos y se los pasaba. Luego sintió que una mirada se posaba en ella pero moría de miedo y nervios. Levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con unos penetrantes ojos negros que la miraban fijamente. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y desvió la mirada hacia otro punto de la cocina. El joven sonrió ya que le gusto lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que se le ocurrió una brillante idea a su parecer.

-Sakura.- dijo en un tono serio.- Me gustaría hablar contigo. Me podrías acompañar.-

-Emm.- dijo viendo a Chouji que le decía con la cabeza que lo siguiera.- Esta bien.-

Sakura siguió al joven hasta el final de un pasillo que no era muy habitable, solo unas pocas personas pasaban por ahí en un largo tiempo. El joven se dio la vuelta e intento acorralar a la peli rosa pero ella simplemente se hacía para atrás. Esto lo frustraba bastante pero aun así tuvo paciencia.

-¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece joven Itachi?- dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa.

-Nada de que te puedas preocupar. No te preocupes no te hare nada malo. Solamente quiero hablar contigo.- dijo viéndola divertido.- Eres muy hermosa.- se acerco mas a ella.

-Joven, no debería decirme esas cosas, los dos somos de mundos distintos y no es correcto que me haga esos comentarios.- dijo alejándose un poco.

- ¿No? Sakura sabes que el amor se encuentra en cualquier lugar y lo que debes hacer la lucha contra las adversidades.-

Sakura siguió caminando hacia atrás hasta que choco con una pared e Itachi aprovecho eso para por fin acorralarla y tenerla a su merced. Se acerco hasta casi pegar su cuerpo al de ella. La peli rosa estaba realmente nerviosa intento esconderse sobre ella misma pero se le hacía imposible. Itachi la tomo del mentón e hizo que lo volteara a ver. Tuvo la oportunidad de cautivarse con sus hermosos ojos jade que todavía tenían ese toque de nerviosismo e incertidumbre. Sonrió de lado y se siguió acercando a ella. Sakura cerró los ojos y espero a que pasara algo, pero solo sintió la respiración del joven pelinegro en su oído.

-Me interesas demasiado Sakura. Esperare para que abras tu corazón ante la idea. Mientras tanto me conformo con verte unos momentos.- dijo susurrándole seductivamente.- Espero verte en el baile.- dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Después de eso se alejo por el pasillo dejando a la peli rosa totalmente sonrojada; no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Repitió en su mente lo que había pasado y todavía seguía nerviosa. Así que con paso lento regreso a la cocina dejando sorprendidos a todos los que estaban en ella. Les regalo una sonrisa y se sentó mientras cerraba un poco los ojos, estaba realmente cansada.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del castillo, estaba uno de los jóvenes príncipes estaba en la biblioteca muy entretenido leyendo uno de sus libros. Estaba todo tan tranquilo que parecía que no había absolutamente nadie ahí adentro. Estaba muy concentrado en aquella lectura que ni siquiera se percato de que la puerta había sido abierta dejando pasar a un individuo que parecía estar buscando a alguien o algo. Se acerco al joven de cabello azabache y al estar a unos pocos metros de él la paz se vio interrumpida.

-Teme.- se oyó haciendo eco en la biblioteca.

El peli azabache cerró el libro que tenía en las manos y lo puso en la mesa mientras se sostenía el puente de la nariz. Cuando esa persona empezaba de escandaloso ya no había nada en el mundo que lo hiciera callar, levanto la cabeza y vio a su rubio amigo muy sonriente al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Naruto? Estoy ocupado.- dijo con fastidio.

-No te enojes. Vaya, desde que te despertaste andas con un genio que ni tú mismo te soportas. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sasuke?-

-Nada.- dijo mas serio de lo normal.-Si es todo lo que me querías decir, por favor retírate, quiero estar solo y leer.-

-Sasuke, te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que estas molesto. Además tú me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que voy a insistir hasta que me digas.-

El peli azabache suspiro con pesadez ya que sabía que era cierto lo que le decía su acompañante. Desde pequeños se habían hecho amigos y se conocían como l palma de sus manos. Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, al fin y al cabo no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior y estaba lo bastante cansado como para volver a su habitación y dormir. Se miraron por unos instantes hasta que por fin el peli azabache se digno a hablar nuevamente.

-No es nada, simplemente estoy de mal humor.-

-¿Por lo que hoy en la noche? Sasuke, no esas aguafiestas va a ser muy divertido.-

-Claro, divertido para ti. Tu no vas a tener a tus padres encima de ti presentándote a todas las doncellas, haciendo que entables conversaciones con ellas y ya sabes el resto de la historia.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Tranquilo, también tu hermano va a estar igual que tu.-

-Sí, pero si no te has dado cuenta. Itachi ha estado muy raro desde hace unos días, no creo que les haga mucho caso a las doncellas.-

-Sabemos que tu hermano siempre ha sido raro, pero, cambiando de tema Hinata me comento que había una nueva sirvienta en el castillo y me informo que estaba ayudando a Chouji en la cocina. ¿Crees q la veremos hoy?- dijo el rubio intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-Literalmente no entiendo cómo puedes hablar tan campante con tu personal, sinceramente no entiendo porque lo haces, tu y Neji son iguales me desesperan cuando hablan con ellas.-

-Simplemente es porque hacen buena compañía, son bastante amables con nosotros y les respondemos de la misma manera.-

-Hagan lo que quieran, eso es lo que menos me interesa.-

Siguieron charlando un buen tiempo hasta que Hinata los interrumpió diciéndole al joven rubio que lo estaban buscando. Naruto le dio las gracias acompañándole con una sonrisa lo cual causo un ligero sonrojo en la peli azul. Así que nuestro rubio se levanto y salió acompañado de Hinata. Mientras tanto Sasuke volvió a tomar su libro y volvió a su lectura. Literalmente no entendí a su amigo, está consciente de que con amables, pero es su obligación, por algo son la servidumbre, surgió con su lectura intentando olvidar lo ocurrido.

En otro lado del castillo estaba el mayor de los sucesores de los reyes sentado en una mesa de la terraza más alejada. Estaba muy concentrado pensando en una persona en especial, estaba impresionado de que no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien más se sentaba en donde él estaba.

-Itachi. ¿Cómo has estado?- dijeron sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Itachi volteo a ver al individuo que estaba sentado a unos centímetros de él. Era alto, de tez pálida, pelirrojo con ojos achocolatados. Era el hijo de los reyes del pueblo vecino y tanto él como Itachi eran amigos muy cercanos desde pequeños.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Sasori?- dijo dejando sus pensamientos a un lado.

-No lo sé, dímelo tu.- dijo sonriendo.

-Pues ya lo sabes.-

-¿Sigues tan emocionado por esa criada?

-Sí, me tiene estúpidamente cautivado.- dijo sonriendo de manera boba.

-Itachi, te diría muchas cosas, pero entiendo cómo te sientes, pero antes de cualquier otra cosa intenta que ella se cautive de ti. Digo, al fin y al cabo seria solo una aventura. ¿No? Solo cumple con tu capricho y vuelve a la normalidad.- dijo recargándose en su respaldo.

-No es solo un capricho Sasori.- dijo un poco molesto por el comentario de su acompañante.- Estoy enamorado de ella, es única, especial… simplemente perfecta.-

-Increíble, pues mucha suerte con ello, ya que sabemos que tus padres no lo aprobara.- dijo sorprendido.

-Me importa un cuerno lo que ellos opinen.- dijo ya frustrado.- Por lo que tengo entendido, ellos se casaron pro un arreglo entre familias, por ende no creo que sepan lo que es amar, simplemente se tienen cariño y tienen lazos que los unen, pero nada más. No apuesto a que no saben que es el amor, así que no me pueden prohibir, exigir ni demandar nada.-

-Eso ya es un problema entre ellos y tu, así que entre ustedes se arreglaran.- dijo dando pro terminado ese tema.- Aun así me has dicho que ella solo se siente incomoda a tu lado. ¿No? Entonces ella no te ve de la misma manera.-

-Pero solo es por ahora, necesita tiempo para que se acostumbre. Apuesto a que nunca ha sido cortejada por alguien de la nobleza, y por ende esta así de nerviosa. No creo que sea tan puta y santa como aparenta ser, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se deje llevar.-

-Itachi, sonó como un capricho. Per oes tu decisión no la mía. Bueno te dejo, tengo que ir por mi hermana para el baile de hoy, esta tan emocionada de conocerlos porfin.-

El pelirrojo se alejo haciendo que el peli azabache lograra meditar algunas cosas, por ahora si se había pasado con el comentario que le hizo a sus padres, aunque se habían comprometido por obligación, sabía que si se querían y podía decir que se amaban a su modo pero era totalmente diferente a lo que sentía el por aquella criada. Sonrió todavía pensando en aquella peli rosa mientras veía como poco a poco empezaba el alba, moría de ganas por volver a ver a su amada peli rosa.

-Espero verte mi dulce flor, esperare con ansias el verte entre tanta gente.- dijo mientras se levantaba y entraba ya que el frio empezó a ser presente.-

**Ya chicos, se que esta un poco corto pero ya porfin gente ya aparecio Sasuke, se que fue en un breve suceso pero no supe en que mejro momento que ponerlo así. diganme que opinan y si este fic merece seguir continuando o no. bueno los dejo chicos se cuidan SAYO^^**


	5. El Baile II

**Cap. 5 El Baile II**

Todo en el castillo era un completo caos, todos sus habitantes estaban de arriba abajo intentando hacer que estuviera todo lo necesario para el baile estuviera perfecto. Los sirvientes seguían lavando los pisos, los platos y demás para dar la buena impresión que siempre se daba al tener un baile. Aunque solo había un alma que no había bajado en todo el día y aunque no lo dijera estaba alegre de que no estuviera tan solo aunque le fastidiaba un poco su acompañante.

-Teme. ¿Qué se supone que harás en el baile? Además de que se te presentaran muchas doncellas.-

-Se supone que debo estar paseándome entre ellas para ver si alguna es buena candidata para ser mi esposa o algo así, ya sabes que no les hago caso cuando hablan de matrimonio. No necesito a una mujer a mi lado.-

-Eso lo dices en este momento porque no te has enamorado. Cuando lo hagas ya veremos cuáles serán tus palabras.-

-Sabes muy bien que no creo en el amor y mucho menos creo que podre enamorarme algún día de alguna mujer sea doncella o no.-

-Es tu decisión Sasuke, pero sabes que en el corazón no se manda.-

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?-

-A este… no para nada… es… estás loco Sasuke.- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué tan nervioso?-

-Por nada, es que me sorprendiste con la pregunta.-

-Oye estamos en confianza Naruto. Dime. ¿Es tu criada la que te tiene loco?-

-Hinata es muy linda y es muy bonita, pero, sabes que mis padres jamás lo aprobarían una relación con alguien de esa clase social.-

-¿Desde cuándo de importa la opinión de ellos?- dijo sorprendido.-Desde que nos conocemos nunca los has obedecido en nada. Para ellos siempre has sido el problemático a diferencia de tu hermano menor que lo tienen bien amarrado.-

-Buen punto. Gracias Sasuke.-

Ambos caballeros siguieron hablando bastante tiempo hasta que apareció Hinata para avisar que en unas pocas horas empezarían a llegar los invitados por lo que la reina pedia que todos ellos estuvieran listos con sus respectivos trajes y mascaras. Ya que era lo que más le gustaba a ella, los bailes de mascaras. Ambos salieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Mientras tanto el joven Uchiha se quedo pensando en lo que su amigo le había dicho, aunque era una idea descabellada debía de aplicarlo. Sasuke entro en su habitación y busco entre su armario aquel traje que más le gustaba para ese tipo de ocasiones aunque iba con cara de pocos amigos. Encontró ese traje negro que por lo menos se le hacía adecuado, le llamo a uno de los sirvientes para que le pusiera la bañera para poder asearse, mientras esperaba fue a su balcón para poder meditar un poco en lo que pasaría en unas horas.

-Dios. ¿Cuándo piensan dejarme tranquila? No necesito a una mujer a mi lado por el momento.-dijo sintiendo como la brisa acariciaba su rostro.

-Por el simple hecho de que yo me negué a tomar el trono ellos te van a presionar más. Ellos quieren un matrimonio antes de dártelo a ti- se escucho atrás de él.

-¿Y por qué demonios te negaste?-

-Ya sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con las reglas que imponen para ascender al trono así que escogí darte el trono a ti.-

-En verdad. Te odio. Sabes que yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esas reglas por el simple hecho de que odio tener que seguirlas.-

-Bueno ni modo. Nos vemos en unos momentos debo de alistarme.- dijo Itachi yéndose por donde vino.

-Señor. Su baño ya está listo.- dijo el sirviente asomándose por la puerta.

-Gracias Kiba puedes retirarte.- dijo dándose la vuelta y entrando de nuevo a su habitación.

-Como ordene.- dijo saliendo rápidamente de aquella habitación.

Sasuke se dirigió al cuarto de baño que tenia. Se desvistió pesadamente y al estar completamente desnudo entro en la enorme bañera sintiendo como el agua caliente sus músculos ya que estaba bastante tenso. Se relajo tanto que se quedo profundamente dormido y fue despertado por el frío que empezó al sentir como el agua había perdido todo su calor. Así que salió de la bañera todavía un poco cansado se seco con una toalla que tenía cerca, al terminar se la amarro arriba de la cintura para salir a su habitación y empezar a vestirse. Se puso el traje pesadamente y con flojera seria una larga noche.

-Sasuke.- se escucho detrás de la puerta de su alcoba.

-¿Si?- contesto.

-Dice mamá que si ya estás listo.-

-Dile que salgo en cinco minutos, que no sea impaciente.-

-De acuerdo.-

Sasuke se acomodo el saco que se puso y salió de su habitación para encaminarse hacia la planta baja donde sospechaba que su madre estaría todavía dirigiéndolo que a ella pensaba que le hacía falta para que todo quedara perfecto. Y tenía toda la razón al llegar al descanso de las escaleras vio como le decía al cocinero como debía estar preparando y acomodado en las mesas. Bajo tranquilo las escaleras y vio algo que le llamo la atención, no supo bien que fue pero no le hizo tanto caso ya que su madre llamo su atención.

-Sasuke que bueno que ya estás listo. Ten.- dijo tendiéndole un antifaz.-Sabes que pronto llegaran los invitados y por favor, se gentil con las doncellas que vendrán hoy.-

-No te prometeré nada pero, hare el esfuerzo.-

-Me alegro Sasuke, ahora ve con tu padre que debe de estar en el salón.-

Solo se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia donde se suponía que su padre debía estar, y efectivamente ahí estaba y no específicamente solo, ahí se encontraban su hermano con fiel amigo Sasori, Naruto estaba acompañado de su criada Hinata, Neji al igual que Naruto estaba con Ten Ten. Rodo los ojos ya que no le gustaba tanto estar en compañía femenina de esa clase. Se acerco poco a ellos y soltó una carcajada al verlos con sus antifaces bastante llamativos pero muy sencillos.

-Se ven ridículos.- dijo llegando hacia ellos.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia hermanito, ya viste el que tienes en la mano.- dijo Itachi señalandolo.

-Hmp.- dijo levantando la mano para verlo. –Recuérdame que debo de hablar seriamente con nuestra madre acerca de esto.-

-No se me pasara pero te recuerdo que con ella ninguno de nosotros tres gana.-

Estuvieron hablando aquellos caballeros buscando un tema de conversación que les entretuviera a todos, pero aquello era realmente complicado ya que a menos de la mitad del llamaba la atención de lo que hablaban los demás. De repente llego la reina anunciando que ya estaban llegando los invitados así que se sentó en su trono junto con su marido y empezaron a escuchar como poco a poco iban nombrando a los llegados. Itachi se había escabullido dejando solo a Sasuke a un lado de sus padres, lo cual el odiaba enserio.

-Sasuke, por el momento puedes hacer lo que quieras. En un momento yo iré por ti para presentarte a las doncellas.- dijo su madre sonriente.

El no contesto absolutamente nada solo se alejo de ahí sin voltear a ver a nadie para de nuevo salir al balcón que había en el salón. Estaba fastidiado, odiaba todo lo que significaba lo que era estar rodeado de muchas personas. De depende alguien se coloco a su lado lo cual hizo que el Uchiha se volteara para observarla.

-Hola.-

-Buenas noches.-

-Es todo un caos allá adentro. No está de acuerdo joven príncipe.-

-¿Cómo sabe quién soy yo?- dijo intrigado.

-Bueno joven mi hermano es íntimo amigo de su hermano y él me dijo algunas cosas acerca de usted.-

-Por favor, tutéame. Odio los títulos. Bueno ya sabes de mí. Así que… ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Mi nombre es Karin. Es un gusto estar aquí con usted.- dijo viendo como el Uchiha alzaba una ceja.-Dijo contigo.-

-Así está mejor bueno te acompaño adentro, está empezando a hacer frio y además, parece que mi madre me anda buscando.- dijo volteando a ver hacia el salón.

Entrando de nuevo a esa habitación ambos se separaron y Sasuke volvió a tener su semblante normal, detestaba tener que ser así con las doncellas pero debía hacerlo ya que era un caballero y no le faltaría el respeto a ninguna de ellas. Mikoto lo llevo al centro del salón donde le presentó a mas de tres docenas de doncellas que estaban de lo mas emocionadas por conocerlo, el en cambio solo ponía una sonrisa para no parecer descortés. La música estaba de lo mejor como de costumbre los músicos eran lo mejor que había en Konoha y todos bailaban al ritmo de estos. Ambos jóvenes Uchiha se la pasaron en la pista bailando con cada doncella que se encontraba disponible, estaban realmente cansados pero aun así siguieron bailando esperando a que la noche terminara.

-¿Cómo te la estas pasando Sasuke?- dijo su rubio amigo cuando lo encontró entre toda la multitud.

-Estoy hastiado.- dijo frotándose las sienes.-Quiero irme a dormir. ¿Y tú? ¿Donde dejaste a Hinata?-

-Estaba muy cansada así que le dije que podía retirarse.-

-Hmp. Ven acompañame por algo de comer.-

-De acuerdo.-

Ambos jóvenes se movían como podían en medio de la multitud, era complicado poder moverse libremente a menos que estuvieras bailando en el otro caso casi había que empujar a varios invitados para abrir paso. Llegaron a la mesa en donde había algunos bocadillos y platillos que serian servidos un poco más tarde, ya casi era hora del banquete, tomo un rollo que sobraba en una bandeja y se lo metió a la boca tan rápido que casi no se vio. Estuvo conversando con su amigo cerca de la mesa ya que así podía seguir comiendo haciendo solo un movimiento. Estaba can concentrado que no se dio cuenta que alguien recogía las bandejas y al nada mas estirar el brazo golpeo las bandejas que estaban siendo levantadas haciendo que un poco del contenido callera sobre él y la persona atrás de él.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- dijo sintiendo como le caían los restos de comida.

-Lo siento mucho joven. Déjeme ayudarlo a limpiarse.- dijo una voz femenina muy dulce.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que tenía enfrente. Nunca la había visto pero se le hizo sumamente atractiva. Ese cabello rosa era realmente llamativo al igual que esos ojos verdes que mostraban realmente preocupación y miedo.

-No hay cuidado, simplemente páseme algo para limpiarme y eso será suficiente.- dijo serio.

Sakura tímidamente le paso una servilleta y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, estaba realmente apenada. El joven Uchiha se limpio la manga de su saco tratando de quitar todo rastro de comida que podía mientras veía como se iba alejando aquella persona.

-Naruto. ¿Tienes idea de quién es ella?-

-Mmm. Según me acuerdo Hinata me dijo que hace poco empezó a trabajar alguien nuevo en la cocina hace poco, debe de ser ella. ¿Por qué la curiosidad Sasuke?- dijo en tono burlón.

-No es lo que imaginas baka, solo que no se me hacia conocida por estos lugares. Me da igual quien es.-

-Como tú lo digas.-

El baile siguió como normalmente eran en el castillo de los Uchihas, salvo que, Sasuke por alguna extraña razón no podía sacarse de la cabeza a aquella joven con la que había tenido su pequeño accidente. No la volvió a ver en lo que quedo de la velada pero eso no quería decir que en su mente no rondara su voz y su rostro lo cual hizo que varias doncellas estuvieran molestas con él por no prestarles la debida atención. El evento fue todo un éxito, todos les agradecían a los reyes el haber sido invitados a tan grandiosa velada y se fueron muy entrada la mañana, por lo que todos los habitantes del castillo acabaron sumamente agotados por lo cual no despertaron hasta pasado el medio día. Aunque ambos príncipes fue ya muy entada la noche tenían en la cabeza el recuerdo de cierta joven que los traía inquietos.

**Queridos lectores, se que hace bastante no actualizo este fic pero como ya sabran si es que ven el perfil, la universidad no me da tiempo para hacer nada de esto y en esta semanita que tuvimos de vacaciones me he decidado en cuerpo y alma a actuazliar espero que les haya gustado y se que el encuentro SasuSaku es muy vago pero esperen los proximos capitulos que tendra mucho mas Sasusaku. Gracias por sus RW y nos leeremso luego SAYO!**


	6. En Mi Mente

**CAP. 6 En Mi Mente**

-Sasuke ¿En qué piensas?- dijo Naruto golpeándolo con un libro.

-En nada que te importe.-dijo molesto.

-Teme.-dijo mirándolo seriamente. Algo sumamente raro en el.-Desde el baile de hace unas semanas andas medio ido y raro.-

-Hmp.-

Sabia perfectamente que estaba actuando de forma rara; pero por su orgullo no lo admitiría. Así que simplemente siguió con su lectura. Aunque de todos modos su mente andaba en otro lado, recordando una linda y larga cabellera rosa; y unos enormes y llamativos ojos verdes. No la había vuelto a ver y tampoco pensaba irse a pasear por la cocina a ver si la lograba ver. Cerro el libro con pereza mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar hacia la salida dejando sorprendido al rubio que no se movió de su lugar. Entro una peli azul un poco apenada y se situó a lado del rubio.

-¿Se le ofrece algo mas Naruto-san?- dijo tímidamente.

-Hina, simplemente tengo una pregunta. ¿Sakura sigue trabajando aquí?-

-Si señor. Solo que por algún motivo le da mucha vergüenza salir de la cocina. No conozco los motivos.-

-Hmp.-dijo tomándose la barbilla recapacitando el haber usado el monosílabo que normalmente dice su amigo.- Creo que será divertido ver eso.-

-Disculpe por la indiscreción. ¿Pero qué sería divertido?- dijo curiosa.

-No lo sé Hinata. Primero debo de saber si mis suposiciones no son erradas.-

-De acuerdo. ¿Necesita algo más?-

-Pues simplemente hacerme compañía y platica. Toma asiento.-

-No es correcto señor mejor me retiro.-dijo empezando a alejarse.

-Hina.-dijo el rubio tomándola de la muñeca haciendo que se diera la vuelta.-Entiende que no es incorrecto; el que te pida que me hagas compañía no tiene absolutamente nada de malo. Enserio no seas tímida no molesta. Vamos acompáñame.- dijo jalándola para que se acercara a él.

-Naruto-san.-dijo empezando a sonrojarse.

-Por favor.-dijo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo.-dijo siendo guiada por él para sentarse a su lado y empezar una amena platica.

Mientras tanto en las caballerizas estaba el más joven de los Uchihas esperando a que le prepararan su caballo. Necesitaba despejarse un poco y pensar en algo más que en la peli rosa. Después de un tiempo vio como el caballerango se acerco a él junto con un hermoso semental negro. El joven sonrió arrogante, estaba fascinado con ese hermoso caballo que había logrado conseguir en una apuesta. El viejo caballerango detuvo el caballo para que el joven pudiera subirse sin complicaciones, al estar arriba de este le pasaron las riendas.

-Con cuidado señor. Tenga precaución.-

-Hmp.-dijo déspota mientras empezaba a galopar con su caballo.

-Tan agradecido como siempre.- decía sonriendo.

Sasuke estaba en medio del bosque intentando poder concentrarse en lo que fuera con tal y de no pensar. Esa sirvienta lo tenía embobado desde ese pequeño accidente en la fiesta. Tenía en su mente su rostro y su tímida sonrisa que había logrado captar. Eso lo tenía algo de malas ya que eso no era normal eso.

-Demonios. ¿Por qué no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza?-dijo pasando por un riachuelo.-Debe de ser solo curiosidad, así es, solo es curiosidad.-decía arrogante.

En otro lado del castillo, específicamente en la cocina, una peli rosa estaba totalmente concentrada pelando papas mientras en su mente seguía recordando cierto accidente que no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-Me niego a volver a salir de la cocina y menos en una fiesta que hagan los señores. Si me vuelvo a topar a aquel joven de la misma manera tendrá una queja de mí y no lo puedo permitir.-pensaba con cascadas imaginarias de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sakura. Por favor ayúdame a limpiar el salón.-dijo Ino sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Llevo semanas diciéndotelo. No me voy a mover de aquí, no pienso salir.-

-Sakura, no tienes que estar nada mas en la cocina te hace falta un poco de sol ya que estas un poco mas pálida. O aunque sea a cortar unas flores para la reina.-

-Que no, no insistas.-

-Podrías decirme porque no has querido salir de la cocina. Desde la última fiesta que se organizo no te has querido mover de aquí. Dime que es lo que ocurre.-

-Nada.-dijo segura. Aunque recordaba todo lo que le  
incomodo aquel día.-Simplemente me gusta más trabajar en la cocina. Ayudar a Chouji con las compras, me agrada mas el salir al pueblo y hacer esto.-

-No me vengas con un cuento chino. Se comenta que el joven Itachi se pasea con mayor frecuencia por estos rumbos.-

-Y yo que tengo que ver con el.-

-Pues digamos que todo esto paso desde la primera vez que vio. Pero por alguna razón las veces que viene tú no te encuentras. Así que solo pone una mirada algo molesta y se retira para volver en un par de horas.-

-...-dejo la papa que tenía en mano y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo curiosa la rubia.

-A nuestra alcoba. No me siento nada bien, así que me iré a recostar un momento.-dijo saliendo de la cocina.

-¿Y a esta que le ocurre?-dijo curiosa mientras lloraba el tener que limpiar ella sola el salón.

Sakura caminaba por los pequeños pasillos que llevaban a su alcoba mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho la rubia. No le agradaba para nada el que el joven príncipe Itachi la estuviera buscando constantemente. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien la había tomado por el brazo y halado para que se detuviera.

-Ino ya te dije que no voy a ayudarte a limpiar así que por favor no...-dijo dándose la vuelta quedando impresionada por la persona que estaba a su lado.-Joven Itachi.-dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Te he estado busca do Sa-ku-ra.-dijo sonriendo.

-Disculpe si le he quitado demasiado tiempo, no ha sido adrede, le pido disculpas.-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Por favor no hagas eso dulzura.-dijo tomándola de la barbilla.-Me gustan tus ojos. ¿Lo sabías?-

Sakura se volvió a sonrojar al tener esa penetrante mirada sobre ella por lo cual también se puso incomoda. De la forma más amable que le era posible retiro aquella mano para poder concentrarse.

-Bueno, me disculpo por ello. Con su permiso.-dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Espérame tantito Sakura.-dijo volviéndola a tomar de la muñeca.-Quisiera hablar contigo por un momento.-

-Esta bien señor.-

-Acompáñame. No es lugar para que una hermosa señorita como tu este en este lugar.-dijera con gracia.

-...-se le resbalo una gota de sudor por su comentario

Itachi jalo un poco a Sakura para que ambos salieran de los corredores de la servidumbre para salir por un pasadizo que llevaba a los jardines traseros del castillo. Ella no sabía que existía pero le dio igual, lo siguió mirando hacia donde tu cabeza le daba para saber si alguien los veía. Se adentraron en el espeso bosque que rodeaba el castillo aunque no fueron lo suficientemente lejos a que alcanzaban a ver la estructura del castillo. Itachi soltó la muñeca de la chica y se volteo para arrinconarla en un árbol que ella tenía a sus espaldas.

-Jo-jo-joven.-dijo totalmente sonrojada.

-No te sonrojes ni te pongas tímida, no tienes por qué. Aunque me encanta cuando te pones así.-dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

-Disculpe un poco de mi descortesía pero... ¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo?-dijo un poco molesta.

-En primer lugar eso no es una descortesía de tu parte hacia mi persona. En segunda, haces un puchero muy lindo cuando te molestas me agrada. Y en tercero, me llamas mucho la atención Sakura, así que me pregunta si me dejas cortejarte.-dijo acercando su rostro a la peli rosa.

-Joven Itachi, esto, me halagan su palabras y mas viniendo de alguien de su posición social, pero por ello; no creo que sea conveniente. Debe de encontrar a una doncella que este educada para estar al lado de un hombre como usted.-dijo intentando alejar su rostro del de él.

-Sakura, eso no es cierto. Por si no te habían comentado, yo he dejado el trono para cedérselo a mi hermano menor. No estoy a favor de las condiciones que ponen para tener acceso para él. Tengo la libertad de querer y amar a la persona que quiera.-

-Pues me alegra eso. Pero insisto en que debe encontrar a la persona indicada para usted.-

-Te tengo en mi mente todos los días, duermo pensando en tu hermoso rostro y despierto pensando en tu sonrisa. Como quieres que ahora me haga a un lado.-

-Debe hacerlo, por favor le pido que no me busque mas, no quiero que tenga problemas con sus padres y tampoco quiero tener problemas con Tsunade.-

-Nunca tendríamos problemas. Estoy autorizado para hacer lo que se me antoje y ella no puede objetar para nada. Dame una oportunidad.-dijo volviendo a tomarla de la barbilla mientras rozaba su nariz con la de ella.

-No es correcto joven. Compermiso.-dijo alejándose de el dejándolo solo.

-Algún día te convenceré Sakura. Veras que eso no tiene importancia.-dijo mientras la veía alejarse.

Sakura iba corriendo sin ver hacia donde se dirigía. Estaba totalmente metida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho como alguien le gritaba para que se moviera. Ella volteo hacia donde había escuchado la voz y se sorprendió al ver a un enorme caballo negro galopando lo más rápido que podía en su dirección, antes de que llegara a su lado logro hacerse a un lado dando un salto cayendo en el proceso dando como consecuencia que se torciera el tobillo.

-Demonios.-dijo el joven deteniendo el caballo, para bajarse y ayudar a la joven. -Te encuentras bien.-dijo poniéndose a un lado de la joven mientras retiraba el cabello que le cubría el rostro.

**Lectores si ya se que me quieren aniquilar, pero he tenido algunos problemas para seguir con algunos de los fics y luego mi inspiracion no esta al maximo; ademas de que algunos parecen no estar deacuerdo con alginas cosas que he escrito en mis fics porque no son mucho Sasusaku, se que no estan asi al principio pero no es para que se enojen y anden comentando tontera y media. PERO prometo hacer lo posible para seguir con todos y cada uno de mis fics.**


	7. Una Idea Descabellada

**Cap. 7 Una Idea Descabellada**

-Te encuentras bien.-dijo poniéndose a un lado de la joven mientras retiraba el cabello que le cubría el rostro.

-Si. Solo me torcí el tobillo, no te preocupes.-dijo levantando la mirada para volverse a encontrar con una mirada negra que la miraba serio.-Lo siento, no lo había visto joven lamento mi falta.-

-Hmp. No importa no me llaman la atención los títulos. Puedes ponerte de pie.-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-No se preocupe por mi joven. Vaya a hacer lo que debe hacer y yo veré que haré.-dijo evitando su mirada.

-No me gusta que me digan que debo y no debo hacer. Y eso deberías tenerlo en claro. Y si se me antoja ayudarte lo haré quieras o no. Ponte de pie.-dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-No debe hacerlo yo luego veré que hago.-dijo de manera indiferente.

Sasuke se molesto por los comentarios por lo que intento ponerse de nuevo de cunclillas pero al tomarle la barbilla se resbalo haciendo que ambos cayeran al césped, afortunadamente Sasuke tenía buenos reflejos así que coloco su antebrazo libre en este para no aplastarla por completo. Sasuke le dedico una mirada seria y algo molesta mientras se cautivaba por el rostro y sonrojo de la chica.

-No sé si me has entendió, a mí nadie me da órdenes. Si quiero ayudarte te ayudo, punto. Entendiste.-dijo haciendo chocar su aliento con la parte baja del rostro de la chica.

-De-de-de acuerdo joven.-dijo intimidada por la mirada.

-Así me gusta.-dijo poniéndose de pie antes de que alguien los viera.

Volvió a extenderle la mano a la joven la cual aun intimidada por la mirada de aquel joven; sin chistar la tomo siendo ayudada galantemente. Sakura soltó aquella mano e intento alejarse un poco ya que su cercanía le incomodada, pero al apoyar su pierna derecha sintió una fuerte punzada por lo que volvió a sentarse en el piso.

-No puedes caminar, así que espérame un momento.-dijo yendo hacia su caballo.

Sasuke en si estaba algo sorprendido por como la estaba tratando, era parte de la servidumbre y no debía de tratarla así. Y más luego tener las burlas de Naruto molestándolo por tontería y media. Jalo de las riendas para que su caballo se acercara a donde se encontraba la mujer. Detuvo a su caballo y en la nada tomo a la peli rosa en sus brazos y la subió al animal para después el hacer lo mismo; para después empezar a dirigirse a las caballerizas. Sakura estaba totalmente impresionada al verlo hacer cierta acción además viniendo de gente de su clase. De todos modos estaba hipnotizada por el porte, la mirada y rostro del joven el cual lo capto y sonrió de manera torcida.

-Dime... ¿Como te llamas?-dijo por fin el azabache.

-Disculpe.-dijo volviendo al mundo real.

-Dime tu nombre.-ordeno en forma seria pero por dentro se reía por lo que ella hacía.

-A si, una disculpa.-dijo evitando su mirada.-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura.-

-Es un bonito nombre. ¿Desde cuándo trabajas en el castillo?- él estaba bastante interesado en ella.

-Aproximadamente llevo unos ocho meses trabajando aquí.-dijo intentando recordarlo.

-Hmp. Interesante. No te había visto hasta que fue la fiesta que mi madre organizo.-dijo sonriendo.-Por cierto, ¿Por qué no te hemos visto de nuevo en el castillo?-

-Decidí mejor solo dedicarme a estar en la cocina.-dijo apenada al saber que fue con él con el que había tenido el accidente aquel día.

-Mmm, eso no está bien. Eres joven, no solo debes trabajar, intenta socializar con los demás trabajadores.-

-Simplemente quiero poder tener un lugar para dormir, trabajar y comer. Lo demás no lo necesito, me he integrado muy bien con mis compañeras de habitación y trabajo.-

-Pues esa es tu opinión más yo te doy mi consejo.-dijo rodando los ojos, ella era bastante testaruda.

Llegaron a las caballerizas y el viejo caballerango se sorprendió al ver a la joven junto con el príncipe. Sasuke le dio órdenes de llevarla a que se recostara en su alcoba y el guardaría al animal en su lugar. El viejo le obedeció sin chistar tomando a la joven en brazos. El joven príncipe bajo de un salto y ambos hombres tomaron caminos distintos. El joven se volteo al estar un poco más lejos de aquellos dos que se dirigían al castillo.

-Que me ocurre. Jamás soy amable con alguien a menos que lo conozca lo suficiente o sea porque mi madre me obliga y más que nada es por las doncellas.-

-¿Con quién fuste amable?-dijo una persona que se encontraba en las caballerizas.

-Te importa. No debes de meterte en los pensamientos de los demás.-dijo molesto.

-No lo pensante lo hiciste en voz alta así que tengo todo el derecho a hacerlo.-

-No te metas. Esto es solo cosa mía.-dijo dejando a si caballo en su lugar.-Por qué no vas y molestas a Neji. Hace tiempo que no lo haces.-

-Por que la ultima vez me reto a un duelo de esgrima. Y terminamos a golpes.-

-Pes repítelo y déjame a mi tranquilo.-dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de la estructura.-A mira tú sirvienta viene rápidamente a buscarte, a ver que se le ofrece.-

Naruto se le quedo viendo a la joven un poco molesto por el hecho de que eso provocaba que se le escabullera. Resignado fue hacia donde estaba Hinata  
y se sorprendió por lo que le dijo por lo que ambos volvieron a castillo. El joven príncipe rodó lo ojos y quiso dirigirse a su alcoba. Quería descansar y además estaba idiotizado por la joven peli rosa.

-Esa joven me tiene intrigado. Sakura. Qué lindo nombre además le queda.-Dijo sonriendo.-¿Que demonios estoy pensando?-dijo regañándose a si mismo.-Debe de ser solo curiosidad o simplemente el que no acepte las posiciones.-

Dejo de pensar en eso al entrar a su alcoba se aventó en su cama y cerró los ojos para pensar en lo ocurrido. No todos los días tenía a una mujer en la cabeza a menos que fuera para decirle que debía buscar una mujer para casarse. Estaba boca arriba en la cama con los ojos cerrados intentando meditar que era lo que estaba pasando hasta que escucho como se abría la puerta de esta mas no le tomo importancia. Se notaria que estaba adentro y simplemente se retirarían. Pero se equivoco.

-Dios. El joven Sasuke. ¿Que hago?-escucho de una voz algo molesta y chillona.-Parece estar dormido, las oportunidades no están de más.-

El joven Uchiha se quedo quieto para saber lo que se le ocurría a esa mujer. Sintió que alguien me sentaba en la cama y se inclinaba hacia su rostro. Intento no hacer ningún movimiento mientras sentía como esa persona le acariciaba el rostro. Se molesto pero tenía curiosidad así que dejo que lo siguiera haciendo.

-Ino.-dijo una tercera persona haciendo que la mujer se pusiera de pie.-Como puedes hacer eso. Vamos retírate, agradece que fui yo y no Tsunade la que te encontró así. Esperemos que el joven Sasuke no se haya dado cuenta.-

-Pero Ten Ten. No es justo.-dijo como una niña mimada.

-Me viene valiendo. Sal de inmediato. Le diré a otra de las chicas que revise si él sigue durmiendo para que la limpie.-

Escucho como su puerta volvía a cerrarse, así que decidió abrir los ojos. Se molesto por la falta de aquella sirvienta al atreverse a tocarlo sin consentimiento alguno, aunque le agradecía a la otra el haber interrumpido la insensatez de la otra. Aunque curiosamente, en aquel momento sentía que aquella mano la pasaba esa joven peli rosa que lo traía algo distraído.

-Mmm, ahora que lo pienso. No es una idea tan descabellada.- dijo poniéndose de pie para buscar a su madre para decirle que debía buscar a Tsunade.

Salió de su alcoba caminando campante mente como siempre a un paso lento. No pasaría nada ya que todo se mueve a como dé le antojaba. Bajo hasta llegar al balcón del jardín ya que sabía donde y cuando podría encontrar a su madre a esa hora. No entendía el porqué pero al parecer le gustaba ver el atardecer mientras veía su hermoso jardín. Se asomo al dicho balcón y la encontró sentada en una pequeña mesa con un pequeño libro en las manos. Mikoto se sorprendió al ver a su hijo menor en aquel espacio ya que no le era de su agrado aparecerse por ahí. Ella cerró el libro para ponerlo en su regazo y espero a que se le acercara para tomar asiento.

-Hijo mío, que milagro que visitas estos lugares intuyo que algo se te ofrece. Así que dime, que es lo que necesitas.-

-Madre. Quisiera tener una sirvienta personal.-dijo serio.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo sorprendida.-Nunca habías querido tener una. ¿Por que ahora?-

-Hmp. Lo sé. Solo he estado pensando seriamente y creo que me ayudara de sobremanera el tener una. Sé que me lo has dicho desde hace unos años así que espero no tener objeción alguna.-

-En lo absoluto hijo mío. Déjame hablar con Tsunade para que me diga quienes son aptas para hacer aquel trabajo. Se lo comunicare mañana en la mañana.-

-Por supuesto madre. Pero me gustaría consultárselo a ella personalmente. Quisiera que me diera una opinión que yo pueda juzgar.-

-Como gustes hijo. Será mañana en la mañana. Ya que están algo atareados por la cena del día de hoy.-

-Gracias madre. Me retiro para que continúe su lectura. Un placer hablar, nos veremos en la cena.-dice poniéndose de pie, inclinando un poco la cabeza para luego retirarse.-Haga lo que haga, haré lo posible para que seas mi sirvienta personal Sa-ku-ra.-pensaba de forma torcida.-Te enseñare unas cuantas cosas acerca de como tratar a las gente de nuestra clase. Dejaras ese patético orgullo que tienes para empezar a obedecer como es un perro faldero.-decía arrogante mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca para seguir con su lectura interrumpida que había iniciado en la mañana.


	8. Un Trabajo Algo Incomodo

**Cap. 8 Un Trabajo Algo Incomodo **

-Tsunade.-dijo Mikoto al verla.-Necesito que hables con mi hijo menor que desea hablar contigo.-

-Como ordene Mikoto-san.-dijo haciendo una reverencia.-Cuando debo hablar con el joven.-

-Después del desayuno seria lo más conveniente ya que lo pidió inmediatamente.-

-Como ordene su majestad. ¿Podría saber el motivo por el que quiere hablar el joven?-

-Por supuesto. Quiere tener una sirvienta personal pero le he dicho que hablaríamos para que me digas quien está calificado para ello.-

-Entiendo. Perfecto, hablare con él terminando su desayuno y le daré la opinión que tenemos sobre la calidad de trabajo de ellas y el decidirá quién estará a su disposición. Se lo haré comunicar ahora mismo.-

-Espléndido.-dijo juntando ambas manos de forma alegre.

Tsunade estaba sorprendida al escuchar que uno de los príncipes pedía aquello. Se le hizo sumamente extraño pero decidió no tomarle importancia ya que no era de su incumbencia. Hizo una leve reverencia y se dirigió a la cocina para saber como iban con el desayuno de los señores ya que era un poco tarde. Al llegar a la cocina vio como Chouji ponía el último plato en la charola para pasársela a otro de los sirvientes que iba acompañado de Ten Ten y Hinata hacia el comedor cosa que hizo perfecto. Se siguió de largo para seguir haciendo sus labores en lo que esperaba a que terminaran de desayunar para hablar con el joven.

-Oye. Viste que Tsunade anda algo seria.-le decía Ino a Sakura.

-No me di cuenta. Y sería algo que solo le incumbe a ella a nosotras no.-dijo empezando a limpiar las ollas.

-No seas tan amargada. Por algo de interés a las cae que pasan aquí. No muchos tienen el privilegio de trabajar aquí.-

-Si podría que no todos tengan el privilegio de trabajar para los señores, pero eso no quita el hecho de que lo que ocurra aquí sea de mi importancia.-dijo totalmente molesta.

-Que amargada eres. ¿Lo sabías?-dijo de la misma manera.-Por cierto... ¿Como vas con tu tobillo?-

-Ya está mejor solo me molesta el caminar pero solo eso.-

-De acuerdo. ¿Volverás a quedarte encerrada aquí en la cocina o me volverás a ayudar con la limpieza?-

-Te ayudare el día de hoy. Y los demás, no hay mucho trabajo que hacer en la cocina el día de hoy.-

-Perfecto. Pues empecemos.-dijo jalándola para irse a hacer sus tareas.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro ya que no tenía algo que hacer de urgencia. Más bien estaba impaciente de que el ama de llaves fuera al encuentro para llevar a cabo su plan. Estuvo leyendo un buen tiempo hasta que escucho como alguien entraba a la habitación y avanzaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraba. El joven cerro nuevamente su libro y alzo la mirada para saber quien había interrumpido aquella paz, más no le tomaba gran importancia sabiendo quien había entrado. Tsunade se acerco a la joven decidida esperando a que le diera autorización para empezar a hablar. Era una silencio un tanto incomodo que el joven se resolvió en romper.

-Tsunade, te escucho.-dijo acomodándose en el sillón.

-Gracias joven. Pues para empezar tenemos a varias jovencitas que son aptas para el cargo. Si tomamos en cuenta su tiempo de trabajo en el castillo sería conveniente que escogiera a las que llevan más tiempo ya que saben perfectamente como se mueve todo el castillo...-empezó a explicar.

-Deje todo eso Tsunade. Quiero que Haruno Sakura trabaje exclusivamente para mi.-dijo interrumpiéndola.

-¿Disculpe?-dijo sorprendida.

-Como escucho, quiero que Sakura trabaje para mi.-

-Disculpe joven príncipe, pero ella no lleva ni un año en trabajar en el castillo. Y por órdenes de su madre ella trabaja a lado de Chouji ya que ellos dos hacen un gran equipo.-

-Eso no importa. Quiero que ella trabaje para mí y quiero que empiece a haberlo antes de que anochezca.-

-De acuerdo señor. Hablare inmediatamente con ella para que venga de inmediato para acá.-dijo haciendo una reverencia.-Si no necesita nada más me retirare para hacerlo.-

-Tsunade, dígale a la joven que la espero en mi alcoba. Debo de hablar con ella a solas.-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Como usted ordene príncipe.-dijo un tanto extrañada por aquella orden.

Tsunade salió rápidamente sabia que le gustaba que se le obedeciera rápidamente por lo que fue a buscar rápidamente a la joven. El joven Uchiha sonrió torcidamente mientras también salía con el libro en mano y que todavía lo leería. Dio empezada su caminata pero fue interrumpida por su rubio e hiperactivo amigo.

-Sasuke-baka. ¿Que tanto estabas hablando con Tsunade?-

-Nada que te importe. Es cosa mía.-dijo rodando los ojos.

-Vamos teme, dime; o si no haré que Hinata me investigue.-

-Sabes que no le dirán nada; y mas siendo yo el involucrado. Pero si quieres saberlo lo sabrás mañana en la mañana ahora déjame tranquilo.-

-Que genio te cargas príncipe. Solo es curiosidad.-dijo burlón.

-Quítate de mi camino.-dijo empujándolo un poco para seguir con su camino.-No te incumbe lo que haga o no.-

Sasuke siguió caminando aunque escuchaba como su amigo lo seguía ya que lo los iba a seguir preguntando hasta salir de dudas. Por lo que rápidamente se metió a su alcoba y cerró la puerta tras de si escuchando perfectamente como se la estampaba a su amigo y como él soltaba una sarta de maldiciones en su contra mientras se alejaba.

En la cocina Sakura estaba empezando a trabajar para preparar la comida, no tenia gran imaginación así que seguía las instrucciones de Chouji. Estaban a punto de empezar a cocinar cuando Tsunade algo molesta e intrigada entraba y con la mirada buscaba a Sakura. Le pidió amablemente que la siguiera ya que debía hablar con ella a lo cual solo asintió con la cabeza un poco temerosa. Empezaron a caminar ambas mujeres por los pasillos hasta llegar a uno de los pisos en donde Sakura nunca había estado a gusto al pasar.

-Sakura, el joven príncipe Sasuke ha decidido que tú seas su empleada personal, ayudándolo en todo lo que él te pida.-dijo Tsunade seriamente.

-¿Yo?-dijo sorprendida.- ¿Podría saber por que el príncipe ha hecho la petición?-

-No conozco los motivos, por lo que pidió que lo veas es su alcoba para hablar contigo.-dijo deteniéndose en la habitación del joven.

-De acuerdo Tsunade-sama.-dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras ella se alejaba.

Sakura trago pesado escuchando perfectamente como su saliva pasaba por su esófago. Toco suavemente a la puerta escuchando un profundo y serio "adelante"; la joven volvió a tragar pesado y abrió la puerta lentamente. La habitación estaba como la recordaba, obscura con un ambiente algo incomodo para ella. Aunque era iluminada por una pequeña vela que se hallaba en una mesa donde podía ver la silueta del príncipe, que se hallaba sentado con un porte perfecto. Sakura se quedo quieta al entrar por lo que el joven hizo una mueca; se puso de pie abrió una de las cortinas para que un poco de sol iluminara la habitación y poder verla.

-Cierra la puerta.-dijo en tono seco.

-Como ordene príncipe.-dijo dándose la vuelta para obedecerlo.

Acaba a de cerrar la puerta cuando sintió una respiración en si nuca, a lo cual ella se sintió nerviosa e intimidada. Así que poco a poco se dio la vuelta para ver que el príncipe se encontraba arrinconándola entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

-¿Joven?-dijo nerviosa.

-No te he pedido o dado la autorización de hablar.-dijo con el ceno fruncido.

-...-la joven guardo silencio ante aquella mirada tan penetrante.

-Así me gusta, calladita escuchándome atentamente.-dijo sonriendo haciendo que ella frunciera un poco el ceño.-Espero que Tsunade te haya puesto al tanto de que es lo que debes hacer a mi servicio. ¿Si o no?-

-Si.-dijo cerrando los ojos para evitar mirarlo.

-Mírame.-ordeno mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para que el también pudiera verle el rostro.-Así está mejor.-dijo cuando ella abrió los ojos.-Mira seré simple, primero me hablaras de usted y con respeto a mi título, puede que te haya dicho que no lo hicieras pero ahora todo cambio, vas a estar a mis órdenes todo el día hasta que te diga que te retires. Solo trabajaras para mí, así que nada de que ayudaras en la cocina, limpieza u otro tipo de trabajos que tenías; simplemente vas por mis alimentos y me los llevaras a donde se me antoje comer, me despertaras antes de que amanezca, me prepararas tanto mi ropa como mi baño. Me seguirás a cualquier lado que vaya sea donde sea. Si requiero de ti, inmediatamente lo harás sin chistar. ¿Quedo claro?-

-Absolutamente señor.-dijo todavía atrapada en su agarre.

-Perfecto. Por ahora retírate, en la cena quiero verte a lado de las criadas de nuestros invitados, y no te moverás hasta que yo acabe de cenar. Después de ello me volverás a acompañar a donde yo vaya.-dijo soltando su barbilla.

-Lo entiendo completamente señor.-

Sasuke se alejo de ella para que pudiera retirarse. Cuando ella lo hizo, el soltó una carcajada, le encanta a tener el control de las situaciones y aquello le parecía algo gracioso. Esa joven era un estuche de monerías, como una caja llena de sorpresas. Se mostraba fuerte, algo arrogante y bastante orgullosa a menos que alguien la enfrentara, en ese caso parecía un pequeño cachorro indefenso en busca de seguridad, abrigo y demás. Volvió a sentarse en la mesa que tenía en su habitación mientras pensaba en ella y su cambio de actitudes. Sonrió maliciosamente ya que planeaba tenerla a sus pies obedeciendo sin levantar la cabeza para renegar cualquier cosa. Sería como una muñeca que solo serviría a sus órdenes.

-Será algo sumamente divertido. Sa-ku-ra.-pensaba una y otra vez.-Te enseñare a que ninguna persona de tu clase debe tener el orgullo y la arrogancia como la que pareces tener. Estarás mejor domada que cualquier animal que he domado.-decía mientras volvía a tomar su libro.

Sakura regresaba a la cocina con la cabeza gacha dejando a todos los presentes algo sorprendidos. Después se sentó en uno de los bancos de la cocina y empezó a soltar algunas lágrimas de coraje. Nunca le había hablando de esa manera y lo peor de todo es que debía guardarse sus comentarios y aceptar sus bajezas. Respiraba pausadamente para poder calmarse y no explotar con sus compañeros. Todos estaban totalmente sorprendidos por su actitud, no todos los días esta a seria y enojada; ella siempre mostraba una hermosa sonrisa dejando a un lado todo lo demás. Decidieron dejarla sola hasta que ella sola se clamara y quisiera hablar del tema, por lo que los otros cuatro que estaban en la cocina siguieron haciendo sus tareas.

-Chicos en que les ayudo.-dijo después de algunas horas.

-En nada Sakura. Ya hemos acabado con la comida.-dijo Ten Ten sonriéndole.

-A de acuerdo.-dijo en tono triste.-Hinata, Ten Ten, les puedo hacer una pregunta un tanto importante.-dijo viendo a las nombradas.

-Claro Sakura. ¿Que ocurre?-dijeron ambas.

-¿Como le hacen para trabajar con los señores?-dijo en tono molesta.

-La verdad, el duque/conde es muy amable conmigo. Así que todo lo que me pide lo hace con amabilidad no me molesta en lo absoluto.-dieron ambas.- ¿Por que tu pregunta?-

-Porque Tsunade-sama, me dijo hoy en la mañana que el príncipe Sasuke pidió que fuera su criada de compañía.-dijo con pesadez.-Y pare serles si será fue bastante rudo ante sus ordenes.-

-Es algo normal, el joven Sasuke siempre ha sido algo déspota con quienes no son de su clase. Simplemente intenta obedecerlo.-dijo Hinata algo preocupada por ella.

-Lo intentare, gracias Hinata.-

-Bueno chicas, es hora de llevarles la comida a los señores. Sakura, la bandeja del lado derecho es la que preparamos para el joven Sasuke.-dijo Ten Ten sonriéndole.

-Muchas gracias.-le dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa.-Ahora a empezar este trabajo que presiento que será un infierno.-pensó mientras por fuera seguía mostrando su sonrisa.


	9. La Bienvenida Al Tormento

**La Bienvenida Al Tormento**

Sakura tomo la bandeja que le había señalado Ten Ten para llevarla junto a ella y Hinata para que las tres junto con otros sirvientes de dirigían al comedor para servir la comida. Mientras recorrían ese trayecto Sakura les preguntaba mas o menos que era lo que debía hacer para no cometer una falta estando en ese nuevo trabajo que le obligaron a hacer.

-Pues, es que, Sakura. Nadie ha trabajado con él personalmente para nada. Seguimos sorprendidas. No tenemos datos para aconsejarte salvo con lo que hemos llevado nosotras.-explicaba Hinata.

-Eso podría ayudarme.-dijo Sakura en un susurro.

-Pues el conde es bastante tranquilo, le gusta tener alguien con quien hablar aunque no sepa del tema. Se entretiene con tal y de que lo escuchen.-dijo Hinata.

- El duque es serio y solamente pide que se cumplan las ordenes cuando lo pide.-dijo Ten Ten.

-No me ayudo en nada. Es todo un enigma.-dijo con pesadez.

-Tranquila, haga lo que haga solo adáptate a sus ordenes. Así es mas fácil.-

-Lo intentare.-

Todos los que iban en el pasillo se detuvieron en unas enormes puertas de madera que estaba cerrada. Sakura trago pesado mientras intentaba controlarse, pero las manos le sudaban y las piernas le temblaban. Tsunade estaba esperando a que llegaran para así abrirlas y todas pudieran pasar. Sakura no había entrado nunca a ese lugar y se le hacia sumamente hermoso. Las paredes parecían estar tapizadas con un lindo decorado en tonos neutros. La larga mesa de madera notandose que era madera de roble, tenia una perfecta superficie y unos coquetos detalles en sus patas. Calmadamente todos los sirvientes se acercaron a donde se encontraban los señores. Sakura solamente los seguía e imitaba lo que hacían. Se situó a un lado de el joven al que desde ahora tenia que servir sin chistar. Dejo a un lado la bandeja en una pequeña mesa y como todos tomo el primer plato que se debía servir, una sopa algo extraña de color. No le tomo importancia e imitándolos lo coloco en la mesa enfrente del joven sin siquiera voltearlo a ver. Sasuke en cambio estaba totalmente centrado en lo que la peli rosa hacia y sonrió con arrogancia al verla tal intimidada.

-Así quería que estuvieras. Tranquila y obedeciendo sin chistar.-pensaba divertido mientras empezaba a comer dando a relucir una sonrisa traviesa.

Por otro lado uno de los presentes estaba totalmente sorprendido. Ese era Itachi; ya le habían dejado su plato en la mesa pero no había empezado a comer ya que al ver a la peli rosa que lo traía loco se le había ido un poco el apetito. Meneo un poco la cabeza y tomo su cuchara sin dejar de mirarla. Cosa que la peli rosa capto e hizo sentir incomoda. Intentaba evitar aquella mirada pero cuando de nuevo esos enormes ojos negros y los suyos se encontraban; el joven le guiñaba un ojo o le sonreía coquetamente cosa que le sacaba un enorme sonrojo.

-Sasuke, me has sorprendido.-decía Itachi teniendo la atención de su hermano.-Pensé que habías dicho que nunca tendrías una sirviente personal ya que se te hacia muy estorboso.-

-Cambiar de opinión es de sabios.-le dice indiferente.

-Lo se, yo te he dicho eso varias veces.-

-Si ya lo sabes no se a que viene tu comentario fuera de lugar.-dijo dejando el plato vacío.

TenTen le hace una rápida mirada a Sakura para que fuera a recogerlo y le sirviera el otro de inmediato cosa que hizo al instante. Decidió mejor no voltear a ver a nadie salvo los trastos que tenia en las manos. Se alejo y volvió a situarse en donde se había quedado parada.

-No esta fuera de lugar ya que es enserio de que me sorprendió. No eres de los que cambia de opinión seguido.-

-A veces es necesario. Además. Tu que vela pintas en el entierro. Puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana.-dijo Sasuke que empezaba a cortar la carne que tenia en el plato.

-Que solo era un simple comentario. No te enfuruñes.-

-Si no quieres que me enfuruñe, no te metas en donde no te llaman y punto.-dijo dando por concluida la conversación con un tono autoritario.

La comida siguió de lo mas normal mientras eran intercambiados los platos cada vez que uno de los señores acababan. Después de ello todos se quedaron en la mesa charlando de cualquier trivialidad que se les ocurría. Hasta que poco a poco cada uno empezó a retirarse.

-Baka, te apetece un entrenamiento de esgrima?-le dijo Naruto a Sasuke.

-Hmp. No me llames así ya te lo dije. Y por supuesto, sabes que nunca los rechazo.-dijo serio.

-Perfecto. Vamos.-dijo haciéndole una seña a Hinata para que lo siguiera.

Sakura estaba quieta en su lugar mientras esperaba instrucciones de parte del joven príncipe. Él simplemente se divertía al verla así de temerosa, no se demostraba tan temeraria como lo fue cuando estuvo en el pequeño inconveniente de ayer. Sonrió de forma arrogante para acercarse poco a poco a ella. Sakura escuchaba atentamente los movimientos que el joven príncipe efectuaba y se sorprendió al sentir su respiración en la cabeza. Se quedo inmóvil con la cabeza gacha esperando a que le dijera algo.

-Levanta el rostro.-ordeno. Cuando vio los ojos de la chica volvió a sonreír de forma torcida.-Me gusta que estés así de obediente. Me vas a acompañar a la sala de esgrima, me ayudaras a vestirme y te quedaras hasta que Naruto y yo acabemos de entrenar. ¿Entendido?-dijo autoritario.

-Como ordene.-dijo con un poco de frustración.

-No me contestes con ese tono de voz.-dijo molesto.

-Una disculpa.-dijo en el mismo modo.

-Eres imposible. Da igual, sígueme.-dijo empezando a caminar.

Sakura frunciendo el ceño lo siguió sin chistar. No estaba dispuesta a perder su trabajo aunque eso involucrara soportar al prepotente, arrogante, necio y testarudo del joven príncipe. Debería luchar en contra de él para que tuviera mejor tacto al hablarle y así lo haría. Lo siguió por toda la primera planta para entrar a una habitación sin nada de decoración salvo unas bancas, un par de armarios y colchonetas. Vio que Hinata estaba ayudando al rubio con su vestimenta para poder tener en practica el deporte; Sasuke carraspeo un poco para volver a obtener su atención y se dirigieron a uno de los armarios para poder sacar la vestimenta que usaría. Con las manos un poco temblorosas le ayudo a vestirse rápidamente poniéndole la chaqueta protectora, el guante, los zapatos la protección de la parte baja y por ultimo le paso la careta para que se la colocara. Sasuke seguía en su seriedad pero internamente estaba revolcándose de risa al verla tan calmada y obedeciendole sin chistar. Sakura estaba bastante molesta, tenia que hacer todo el trabajo como si estuviera cargando un peso muerto. Se alejo un poco para pasarle el sable que igual se encontraba en el armario. Cuando acabo de fue a colocar a donde estaba Hinata, apartada de las colchonetas y de cualquier lugar de donde podían estorbarles. No entendían absolutamente nada sobre aquel deporte así que solo empezaron a ver el como comenzaban el combate y después de pusieron a charlar.

-¿Que ocurre Sakura?-dijo Hinata viéndola decaída.

-Nada Hinata, es solo que este trabajo no me llamaba la atención, y la verdad no me esta gustando.-

-Es solo cuestión de que te acostumbres, y también que conozcas la forma de ser del príncipe. Después de eso, créeme que ya solo es cosa de que se acoplen.-

-No creo que me acople, es que no se. Me da un poco de miedo. Es tan frío, arrogante, déspota. Me da mala espina.-

-A mi también me intimida un poco. Pero siempre lo ha sido.-

-No se, ya se que Tsunade no puede hacer nada ya que fue petición del príncipe.-dijo cabizbaja.-Tendré que soportarlo.-

-Tranquila, de todos modos, sabes que pase lo que pase. Aquí estamos las demás para ayudarte.-

-Gracias Hinata.-dijo regalándole una sonrisa, para ambas volver a poner la mirada en la contienda.

-¡Punto!-grito Naruto haciendo caer a Sasuke.-Vamos dos a cinco. Pero juro que te ganare.-dijo dándole la mano para ayudarlo.

-Hmp. Hasta crees que me ganaras. Han sido solo suerte.-dijo aceptando la mano de su amigo.- ¿No tienes luego una charla con mi padre?-

-Se supone, debo regresar unos días al castillo de mis padres para que sepan lo que el rey quiere hacer en aquella parte del reino. Pero, no es algo que me llame la atención.-

-¿Le dejaras el titulo a tu hermano?-dijo curioso mientras volvía a ponerse en guardia.

-Yo creo parece que no se moverá de ahí y a mi me gusta estar de un lado a otro.-dijo imitando a su amigo.

Y así siguieron hasta que ambos quedaron totalmente agotados bañados en sudor. Fue una contienda algo reñida pero el joven príncipe había salido victorioso. Ambos se quitaron la careta y las chicas presentes pudieron apreciar sus caras bañadas en sudor. Sacudieron un poco la cabeza haciendo que varias gotas salieran volando a un punto indefinido. Se pusieron de pie y llamaron a las chicas para que los ayudaran a desvestirse. Al acabar ambos igualmente pidieron que les prepararan el baño mientras seguían charlando. Hinata y Sakura salieron sin chistar hacia las habitaciones de ambos jóvenes para empezar a prepararles el baño. Sakura estaba muy callada mientras seguía preparando la bañera haciendo que estuviera a una temperatura adecuada. Al salir de aquella pequeña habitación vio que el joven príncipe estaba entrando a su cómoda, así que le hizo una reverencia, le comento que su baño ya estaba listo y se dispuso a salir para darle privacidad; pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Sasuke la tomo del brazo y la guió de vuelta a la pequeña habitación.

-O no Sakura. Quiero que me ayudes a tallarme la espalda.-dijo serio.

-No creo que sea conveniente, debería tener su privacidad. Por favor, le pido que se me deje retirarme.-dijo nerviosa.

-Ya te dije que no. Recuerda lo que te dijo Tsunade, debes de obedecer cualquier cosa que yo te ordene. Y te ordeno que me acompañes al baño para que me talles la espalda.-

-Por favor no. Se lo ruego.-dijo la peli rosa quitándose la mano del joven de encima.

-Veo que no entiendes cuando alguien te esta pidiendo algo.-dijo acercándose a ella.

Sakura retrocedió pero Sasuke rápidamente la tomo del brazo jalándolo hacia el para después tomarla en brazos como costal de papas. Sakura ahogo un grito cubriendose la boca con las manos mientras pataleaba para que el joven la bajara. Sasuke entro al cuarto de baño con la minero al hombro mientras sonreía divertido, así que rápidamente antes de que siguiera pataleando la bajó haciendo que el vestido se le mojara por completo ya que la había soltado dentro de la bañera. Sakura estaba sorprendida por aquel acto. Aunque ya no valía la pena, se puso de pie mientras escurría de su cabello y ropa algo del agua. Salió de aquella tina para seguir haciendo lo mismo que hizo al ponerse de pie. Miro directamente molesta al joven que sonreía de manera arrogante. Sakura con toda la dignidad que le quedaba empezó a caminar para dirigirse a la puerta ignorando olímpicamente al azabache.

-No creo que sea conveniente que salgas así.-dijo divertido.

-¿Disculpa?-le respondió molesta.

-Cuida tu vocabulario, háblame de usted.-dijo serio.-Es enserio no creo que convenga que salgas con las ropas así.-dijo acercandosele.-Te le harás muy irresistible para la servidumbre y ese derecho me lo quedo solamente yo.-dijo viendo como aquel vestido se le pegaba a cada curva de su cuerpo.

-Es usted un enfermo. Déjeme tranquila.-dijo dándole una bofetada en contestación mientras salía de la habitación.- Por cierto, esta muy viejo para que le tallen la espalda.-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Y esto se vuelve cada vez más interesante.-dijo mientras se empezaba a desvestir. Enserio le hacía falta ese baño.


	10. Incomodidad

**Incomodidad**

Sakura llego a su habitación totalmente furiosa, no hubo ningún empleado que la volteara a ver de forma curiosa. Y no era para exagerar si estaba totalmente empapada de pies a cabeza y temblaba un poco. Hianta y TenTen la vieron y se sorprendieron; rápidamente le alcanzaron unas toallas.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Sakura?-dijo TenTen mientras le sacaba un par de ropas para que se cambiara.

-Nada, un simple incidente con el príncipe.-

-¿Quieres decirnos que ocurrió?-dijo Hinata ayudándola a desvestirse.-Esto esta congelado. Cámbiate rápidamente de ropa y métete a tu cama. Yo le digo a Tsunade-sama que estas indispuesta.-

-No quiero causar inconvenientes, tomare un poco de té. No me voy a doblegar a las estupideces que hace él.-dijo cambiándose de ropa.-No voy a dejar que se salga con la suya.-

-¿Que ocurrió?-

-Nada. Solamente quiere sacarme de mis casillas. ¿Nos vamos a la cocina?-dijo tomando su cabello para amarrarlo en una coleta.

Las otras dos la siguieron, de todos modos debían de ir a preparar la cena. Las tres caminaron en silencio por los pasillos, enserio que Sakura estaba bastante molesta por lo ocurrido y decidieron que era mejor no comentar el tema. Al entrar a la cocina vieron que Ino estaba más que muerta sentada en un banquillo.

-No es justo. Tsunade debe conseguir a más personal no puedo hacer todo yo sola las otras no hacen nada mas que cotillear.-dijo soltando algunas lagrimillas.

-Tranquila Ino. Yo te volveré a ayudar por unas semanas.-dijo Hinata algo triste.

-¿De qué hablas Hinata?-dijeron las tres sorprendidas.

-A es sólo que el conde regresa a casa por un par de semanas. Así que ya regreso a ayudarles.-sonrió.-Mañana volvemos a ayudarte en todo.-

-Bendita seas Hinata.-dijo abrazándola.-No sabes lo molesto que es trabajar sola.-

-Claro que sí.-dijo sonriendo:-Con tal y de que hayas mejorado considerablemente con el trabajo te ayudo.-

-Eres cruel.-dijo poniéndose a lado de Sakura que estaba cortando algunas papas.

La peli rosa estaba callada realizando sus tareas mecánicamente, más que nada tenía la cabeza en él, tenía que darle una lección sin poner en juego su trabajo. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos, tomando en cuenta la posición social en la que estaba. Ese joven era un gran arrogante, no entendía como podía ser así, además teniendo un hermano como el que tenía, aunque se sintiera incómoda a su lado sentía que era más amable con los demás. Intento tranquilizarse, debía hacerlo ya que todavía debía tratarlo por aquel día, un par de horas, nada más. Al estar en la cocina junto con sus compañeras y amigas, y con Choujī; se sentía mucho mejor, era un ambiente en el cual se podía desenvolver con mucha naturalidad. Mientras hacían la cena se charlaban sobre cualquier tontería que encontraban interesante. Prepararon todo y las tres salieron para atender a sus patrones, con cuidado y silencio esperaron a que ellos terminaran de comer. Sakura evitaba a toda costa voltear a ver a Sasuke pormsobre todas las costa, podía sentir como se mofaba de ella con una sonrisa arrogante. Al terminar todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones; Sakura, TenTen, Hinata e Ino seguiran en la cocina limpiando los trastos, poco a poco cada una de ellas se fueron a la habitación, Sakura estaba guardando la última copa de vino cuendo escucho como alguien había entrado a la cocina, penso aue era alguna de las chicas, buscando algo de tomar. Pero antes de darse la vuleta sintio como alguien la abrazaba por la cintura para sentir un fuerte pecho contra su espalda, se sorprendio tanto que solto la copa provocando que se rompiera al impactar contra el suelo. Se dio la vuelta y puso mas nerviosa.

-Joven Itachi.-se mordio el labio mientras evitaba voltearlo a ver.

-¿Que ocurre Sakura?-

-…necesita algo.-

-Necesito que me voltees a ver.-le levanto la barbilla mientras seguia abrazandola.-Eres muy linda. Te traje esto.-le ofrecio una hermosa margarita que parecía haber estado ocultando.-Espero que te guste.-

-Es muy amable de su parte pero debo rechazarla.-se sonrojo por el detalle.

-No te preocupes, no debes de decir que te la di yo. Pero por favor aceptala.-

-Lo siento, no puedo.-volvio a voltear el rostro.-Por favor suelteme. Debo terminar de recoger aquí.-

-No te avergüenzes, simplemente aceptala. Por favor.-la veía con cara suplicante.-Por favor, no me hagas suplicar.-

-Esta bien.-la tomo con cuidado de no rozar sus dedos con los suyos.-Se lo agradezco.-

-Me alegra. Bueno debo irme, me gustaría hablar contigo mañana, ¿tendrás algo de tiempo libre?-le acaricio la mejilla.

-No haga eso.-le aparto la mano.-No se la verdad, seria mejor que se lo preguntara al joven Sasuke. No sabría decirle, pero no creo que sea conveniente que hablemos, por favor deje de hacer lo que esta haciendo, por favor busque a una doncella y deje esto por la paz.-

-No. Sakura, deje de lado todo; los títulos no son algo que me llamen la atención. Puedo buscar el amor en donde creo que lo puedo encontrar.-acerco su rostro mas al de ella.-Tranquila nadie dira nada.-

-…yo.-volvio a morderse el labio.

-Itachi, sabes que con la servidumbre no se interacciona de esa manera.-escucharon que alguien entraba.

Sakura rápidamente se alejo de Itachi sonrojandose mas de lo que estaba para voltear a ver a Sasuke. Este estaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta con una camisa remangada hasta los codos y unos pantalones sencillos, viendolos con desaprovación. Sakura coloco las manos adelante de ella despues de ocultar la flor que le había dando el mayor. Bajo la mirada en espera de que volviera a regañarla por algo que ni siquiera había provocado, sintiendose cada vez mas avergonzada. Itachi volteo a ver a su hermano algo enojado, le había arruinado el momento junto con la joven que lo tenía totalmente facinado. Se irguio por completo para salir de la cocina sin quitarle la vista a su hermano que parecía algo molesto. Cuando ambos jovenes estuvieron solos se hizo un silencio muy incomodo por lo que Sakura se dispuso a recoger la copa, estaba tan nerviosa que no se daba cuenta como acomodaba los pedazos de vidrio en su mano.

-Au.-dijo cuando puso todo en una cubeta que usaban para los desechos.

-¿Estás bien?-Sasuke precía fastidiado.

-No tiene importancia.-se volteo para verlo de nuevo.-¿Necesita algo joven?-

-…-vio como le sangraba un dedo.-Estas sangrando.-se acerco a ella.

-No tiene importancia, es un pequeño corte. ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?-

Sasuke se acerco a ella para tomarla de la muñeca y salir rapidamente de ahí, odiaba estar en aquellos lugares, no eran propios para nadie, le parecían demaisado obscuros y antihigienicos. No se detuvo hasta llegar al despacho que normalmente usaba que estaba en el primer piso. Sin cuidado la empuja dentro de este rápidamente. Ella no tenía idea de que era lo que queria Sasuke pero estaba bastante intrigada. En un movimiento rápido Sasauke volvio a tomar su muñeca para ponerla a la altura de su mano, parecía analizar la cortadura de aquel dedo para descaradamente meterselo en la boca y lentamente lamerle la yema de este. Sakura se tenso de inmediato sintiendo sus mejillas arder; era algo bastante incomodo e intentaba de cualquier manera apartarse de él y dejar una gran distancia entre ellos, prro se le hacia imposible no importaba cuanto intentara moverse no lograba retroceder. Estuvieron así un tiempo hasta que Sasuke la solto bruscamente, la vio con suma superioridad mientras intentaba no reirse por su reacción.

-Joven.-dijo tartamudeando.-¿Necesito algo?-

-Necesito que me traigas algo de fruta y un vaso con agua.-se fue a sentar atrás de su escritorio.-Y hazme el favor de no volver a encontrarte de esa manera con cualquier persona y menos con mi hermano. Recuerda que no estas a nuestro nivel.-

-Si.-hizo una reverencia para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Y recuerda que el privilegio de estar contigo a solas, solo me pertenece a mi.-

-Si joven. ¿Necesitara algo más por esta noche?-se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa.

-No, retirate a dormir después de eso, sabes que debes despertarme antes de que amanezca.-empezo a revisar unos papeles.-Apurate.-

Salio rápidamente de la habitación soltando todo el aire que había acumulado en el cuerpo, se limpio la mano intentando que se le borrara lo que había ocurrido unos minutos antes; seguía sintiendo la caldez de aquella mano que había rodeado su muñeca. Se reprendio a si misma por estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas y mas que nada por la persona que estaba pensando; cada vez mas se le hacia mas arrogante y petulante, no había sido la persona que penso que había conocido. Regreso rápidmaente a la cocina teniendo cuidado de que el hermnao se su patrón no siguiera por ahí. Rápidamente hizo lo que el joven le había hecho, con cuidado llamo suavemente a la puerta para adentrarse a la habitación. Vio que Sasuke estaba metido en los papeles wue tenia en la mano, aunque no entendía como era que podía ver con tan poca luz que había en la habitación, coloco lo que llevaba en las manos en una pequeña mesa cerca del escritorio y sin decir absolutamente nada volvio a salir para irse rápidamente a la habitación. Al llegar rápidamente se cambio de ropas y se acurruco en su cama. Lo que queria era que acabara ese día para olvidarlo, como si de un sueño se hubiese tratado.


End file.
